


Sanctuary of the Seasons

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Authors:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 1/10  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** Thank you to the lovely [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/)  & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)

  


  
  
  
  
  
Chapter ~ 1 ~ Spring 

  
The soft evening breeze ruffles his hair and sends the fallen leaves dancing around the gravestones. He makes his way amongst the dead with care while the crunch of his footsteps on grass that shines with frost is loud in the otherwise quiet of the night. Overhead the stars shine brightly and the harvest moon hangs low in the sky casting an eerie radiance. The surreal ambience adds to his unease as he approaches the crypt with caution.

  
Standing at the door, he looks back over his shoulder searching in the dark for any followers. Wiping his hands on his jeans to clear them of the sweat that has made them slick despite the evening chill, he turns back to face the heavy oak door. With a hand that is shaking slightly from cold or possibly nervousness, he produces a large, ornate key from his jacket pocket. He struggles to get the key into the lock as his fingers betray him and try to drop the heavy item to the cold hard ground. Taking a deep steadying breath, he inserts the key into the lock and with a determined turn and a brisk click, the door releases from its latch.

  
The door is surprisingly easy to open for all its apparent weight and it gives a tremendous creek as it starts to swing slowly outwards. He fights the sudden urge to flee as the door abruptly opens the rest of the way in a rush of howling icy cold wind. The accompanying odour is foul and stale and rocks him back on his feet. He is hesitant to cross the threshold but knows there isn’t any other choice.

  
His steps are small and tentative as he enters the darkened crypt. He can almost convince himself that his slowness is because he is giving his eyes time to adjust and not because he’s scared or dreading what he may find. He can just make out shapes that he soon realises are tombs. His entrance disturbs the layer of dust that coats almost all the surfaces and sends rats scurrying for cover. He’s trying to hold in a sneeze that threatens to escape and disturb the peace of the departed. As he bravely ventures forward, his footsteps seem to echo and bounce around the walls of the crypt or perhaps the sound is merely in his head, taunting him and trying to get him to leave before it’s too late.

  
A sudden resounding boom echoes loudly behind him. He tries to turn and shuffle backwards at the same time causing his feet to tangle and he stumbles putting out his hands blindly in an attempt to stop his fall. His hip cracks painfully on the edge of a tomb slowing his descent to the coarse stone. Sitting on the floor and panting in rough shallow breaths, he tries to regain control and ease the shaking of his body. Looking towards the doorway he realises it was the slamming of the open door that had scared him so badly.

  
Placing his hands on the floor in preparation to push back up to his feet, he feels a groove in the flooring under his palms. Closer inspection reveals two deep furrows evenly spaced liked rail-road tracks in front of the tomb, one at each narrow end. He stands deciding to look closer at the tomb that so agonizingly made its presence known such a short time ago. He can’t quite make out the name on the lid in the gloom but can feel the letters as he runs his hands over the indentations. Abruptly pulling his hands away, he shivers and wraps his arms around his middle in an attempt to ward off the chill that is suddenly running over his skin. 

  
The name escapes his lips on a soft questioning sigh, “Harris. My family name - but how?”

  
Stepping back, he can only just see several small hand prints in the dust on the side opposite the mysterious grooves. Placing both of his hands near the hand prints, he begins to push. With a grinding rumble, the tomb begins to slide along the stone floor revealing an opening. Resting after his exertion, he adjusts his satchel more securely on his shoulder and peers into the murkiness below. 

  
In the dim flickering light, Xander can see an uneven granite stairway leading to a hallway that is made of the same roughly cut stone. Unable to see any further he strains to take notice of any sound but can only hear the rasp of his breathing and the thumping of his heart. Gathering his courage, he slowly and warily starts making his way down into the unknown depths. 

  
Just as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he thinks he hears a faint sound. A woman’s voice, beautiful and humming softly floats towards him along with a faint whiff of smoke. He edges towards the corner where the hallway turns abruptly to the right. He dares a peek and sees another corridor with torches spaced along the length in elaborate metal sconces. There is an archway in the distance flanked by a single standing column while strewn upon the hall floor are the remains of another. He also glimpses an abundance of cobwebs, dust and dirt but no sign of the possessor of that haunting voice. 

  
Xander moves slowly forward into the hallway cringing as his footsteps sound loud to his ears. He stops to listen and brush away the cobwebs tickling his neck. As the singing carries on uninterrupted, he continues his journey carefully sidestepping the debris littering the floor. His body is starting to feel the strain of the constant tension as he finally approaches the archway. He pauses in the shadows thrown by the remaining column to try to relax the cramping in his muscles. Bending forward with a hushed moan, he begins to massage his legs. He starts to feel the welcome loosening of the muscles in his calves when he becomes aware of the quiet. He jerks his head up as he realises the humming tune has stopped. 

  
“Draw near and show yourself challenger,” says the soft sweet voice.

  
Stepping through the archway, he enters a rectangular room made of the same roughly cut stone but softened by hanging tapestries depicting the four seasons and highly wrought chandeliers with dozens of candles casting a warm glow. There are several delicate gothic style chairs and a matching chaise lounge in plush dark green velvet. Seated demurely at a spinning wheel is a woman of extraordinary beauty. Her hair is raven black and spills down her back like a waterfall making a perfect contrast to her creamy white skin and delicate features. She is dressed in a long flowing gown of the deepest plum that matches the colour of her lips and highlights the blue of her eyes.

  
She looks up from her work when he enters and she studies him for a moment before she speaks. “Oh look!” She exclaims clapping her hands like a small child, “it is the White Knight.”

  
She seems to float across the floor as she leaves her place on the stool to approach him.  “Are you here to find the Dark Prince that lies trapped within the sanctuary? “

  
“I… Yes, who are you?”

  
“I am the seer, the knower of secrets, The Queen of Cups. Have you brought an offering?”

  
Xander nods his head and reaches into the pocket of his jeans taking out a handmade silver pendant in the shape of a heart suspended on a delicate silver chain that glints and twinkles in the candlelight. He drops the trinket into her waiting palm as she coos with delight.

  
“How charming, look Miss Edith,” she croons speaking to a porcelain doll perched on one of the chairs, “isn’t it lovely. He is most worthy, don’t you think?” Turning back to face him she continues, “You have pleased me. I shall help you on your quest.”

  
“Thank you, my lady,” he says bowing slightly at the waist. 

  
She giggles behind her hand and drops a curtsey. Becoming serious, she starts to circle round him. As he begins to turn to follow her movement, she drops a hand onto his arm and shakes her head.

  
“Close your eyes and allow yourself to drift. Relax and let the images come into your mind. No. No, don’t fight it. Don’t fight them brave knight. There that’s it, do you see?”

  
He feels quite relaxed and can see himself and the seer standing in the room although his eyes are closed. He feels no alarm, just a calm that envelops him like a safe warm blanket. He nods his head to indicate his readiness.

  
She continues to speak in her soft honeyed voice, “The sun begins its climb back into the sky thus lightening the black velvet of the night.”

  
Xander is surprised when he doesn’t see the expected sunrise or the dark of night but the young sister of the slayer and himself. He is puzzled for a moment until he abruptly realises his mistake. “Of course, Dawn and not night but knight. The key and the White Knight but what does it mean?”

  
“What a clever kitten and proving to be worthy indeed. Don’t fret, it will become clear in time and you will remember and know. Pay attention now there is more. The magic tree freed its power and where there was only one Warrior Queen there are now many.”

  
There is no surprise upon observing things not expected. In his mind, he sees an image of his long time friend Willow. She is sitting amongst the ruins of a building, her red hair flowing in a breeze. She appears to be casting and then the image changes to that of another friend, the slayer leading a small army of girls. 

  
“What images do the words invoke?”

  
He opens his eyes and hesitates a moment in order to make sense of the imagery. “I see my friend Willow, the magic tree, the Red Witch. She cast a spell that freed the power of the scythe and made slayers of all the potentials.” He looks to his unexpected supporter with questioning eyes. “So I’ve seen the key, the White Knight, the Red Witch, the slayer or Warrior Queen and the scythe?”

  
“You’ve seen well, almost as well as a seer. The Elements of Air, Fire, Water and Earth are also the Seasons and each has its own power. The power of Life, Light, Love and Law and all are connected.”

  
“I’m not sure I understand.”

  
“When the time is right you will. You have a generosity of spirit and an ability to glimpse outside the obvious that serves you well. Remember what I have said and what you have seen. You will face demons and the way will not be easy. Are you sure you wish to enter the Sanctuary of the Seasons?”

  
“I have to. He needs my help.”

  
“Very well. Then it begins. You will find the entrance at the beginning.”She wanders off towards a table set out for tea collecting the porcelain doll along the way. “Come Miss Edith. Let us have a tea party.” 

  
He turns his attention to finding the entrance now that the seer has reverted to her childlike state. Xander considers her final words whilst looking about the room. As his eyes scan the tapestries, he suddenly realises where the entrance is located. 

  
He walks over to the heavy tapestry depicting spring and sees it is suspended on a rod so that it may be drawn aside revealing what is behind. The fabric is coarse and feels strange under his fingers, almost living. He refuses to give in to the urge to pull away and pushes the heavy cloth aside to reveal an oak door with wrought iron hinges. The door is unlocked and opens easily when pushed. He peers into the gloom ahead but observes nothing more than another hallway almost identical to the one at the bottom of the stairs. With a last look over his shoulder at the room behind, Xander walks through the doorway, into the sanctuary and towards his fate.  
  
  


  


  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dagger-1.jpg)

  
  



	2. Sanctuary of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Authors:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 2/10  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** Thank you to the lovely [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)   


  
  
  
Chapter ~ 2 ~ Spring 

  
 As he enters the Sanctuary he sees there is an archway at the end of the passage but unlike the entrance to the seer’s chamber, this one is much smaller. He pauses to listen and then moves confidently forward through the familiar looking corridor, as all is quiet. He quickly reaches the small stone arch where he stops to look into the room beyond. It is again familiar in appearance to what he left behind but the room appears abandoned. The once luxurious chairs lie broken and torn and the remains of a delicate china tea set lay strewn in the thick layer of dust on the floor. Looking around the space from the entry, the only apparent signs of life are the scattering of paw prints and the occasional squeak. Taking a deep breath to settle himself, he steps into the neglected space. 

  
Xander shivers as he passes through what feels like an invisible barrier and discovers that what appeared to be a room from the other side is now a roughly carved tunnel. There are wooden torches widely spaced along the length so that his sight is limited and the smell of smoke is strong and stings his eyes. The passage appears to lead straight ahead without branches or turns. There are many stones, holes and tree roots making their way across the ground. The walls have a fine sheen of moisture that drips and runs in small rivulets and moss that is starting to encroach upon the ground. The poor lighting combined with the treacherous footing makes his trek slow and arduous. He develops a gleam of sweat that chills him to the bone when a cool breeze whistles through the narrow passage. The occasional spider or lizard darts across his path as his presence in their home disturbs them. Just as he begins to suspect that the tunnel is never ending, he sees the outline of an opening. He can see dust motes and flying insects playing amongst the rays of sunshine as he nears a natural doorway of stone.

  
The rough stone arc opens up into a wooded area of trees with a winding path leading off into the distance. He can hear birds chirping and as his eyes adjust to the newfound light, he notices a riot of colour upon the ground. There amongst the trees is a profusion of wildflowers in every colour imaginable making a natural carpet with a delicate floral scent. He pauses to turn his face up to the sunshine allowing its heat to penetrate his chilled skin. Shielding his eyes against the rays of welcoming warmth, he looks up at the blue of the sky. There is a large rough opening in the roof of what he now realises is a great cavern that contains this wooded area. 

  
Turning his attention back to the forest, he starts down the path. It seems the easiest route but he wonders is it too easy? He pauses to reconsider his options. He feels slightly uncomfortable taking such an obvious course yet the alternative would be trying to make his way through the woods. Getting lost could be a very real possibility and there may well be any number of unknown dangers within the cover of the trees and flora of the forest floor. Better to be in the open, albeit narrow pathway, than be trapped amongst the trees if danger should present itself. Decision made, he continues on his way. 

  
The sun’s warmth, the fragrant flowers and beautiful scenery make it hard to imagine there could be any threat. The trees along the dirt trail are heavy with blossoms visited by buzzing bees and tiny hummingbirds. Butterflies flit amongst the wildflowers and tease young rabbits out of their hiding places. He can just make out deer between the various trees of pine, oak and maple. The young forage in the flora for food while dutiful parents keep a keen eye out for danger. He can hear the soft flow of water and he imagines a winding brook to complete the charming scene.

  
As he travels along, he tries to picture those who came before him. The path is well worn and he daydreams of great warriors and knights heading off to foreign lands on a similar mission to his own. Off to rescue the fair maiden in distress. He laughs aloud when he thinks of how the Dark Prince would react if he knew. After travelling along the path for several hours Xander decides to stop for a rest. Finding a small clearing, he settles himself next to a fallen tree a short distance from the dirt track using his jacket as a cushion. He chooses a candy bar from the small supply of portable snack foods that he’d tucked into his satchel before setting out on his journey. Leaning back against the tree, he takes a few precious moments to enjoy the natural splendour that surrounds him. The buzzing of the insects and twittering of the birds are a musical accompaniment to his meagre meal.

  
Looking skyward, he notices a large bird of prey that appears to be circling the clearing. He watches as it draws closer without any apparent fear of the human that has invaded its forest home. He identifies the bird as a peregrine falcon when it lands on the tree very near to his resting place. The falcon observes him closely with eyes that are all too knowing. Turning slightly he stares back and becomes drawn into the intense gaze. The sights and sounds of the forest fade into the background as all his attention is on the creature in front of him. He starts and turns abruptly at the sound of a deep male voice behind him.

  
“You should leave while you still can foolish mortal.”

  
There is nothing behind him but he continues trying to locate whoever spoke. Perhaps he’s hiding in the trees nearby. 

  
“You will never succeed.”

  
Again, the voice seems to come from behind but when he turns, there is no one there. Standing he decides to challenge the unknown speaker.

  
“Where are you? Show yourself.”

  
A booming laugh seems to come from all around him as he constantly shifts his position in a vain attempt to spot his tormentor.

  
“Why would I reveal myself to someone as ineffectual and puny as you? They are foolish to send the useless one. Or did they send the most expendable of their number?”

  
Xander can hear the obvious disdain in the voice and the heat of a blush creeps across his face. He wrestles with the familiar stirrings of inadequacy and tries not to show his unease when the comments hit their intended mark. Putting his past behind him, Xander attempts a strike of his own.

  
“If I’m not a threat then why hide?”

  
“Haward hides from no one. Now go while I am still feeling generous enough to allow it.”

  
Bolstered by his ability to get Haward to reveal his name he stands straighter. “I’ll go when I get what I came for.”

  
“Very well, you have been warned. I grow tired of this conversation. It is pointless.”

  
Xander spins at the abrupt sound of wings flapping as the bird returns to the skies. Following the falcon’s flight he notices darkness is descending. He observes the clearing in the dwindling light while the sounds of the forest begin to quiet and the wind increases. It pushes and pulls at his hair trying to make tangles and obscure his vision. Tree blossoms twirl and dance in the wind before alighting on the ground mimicking a winter storm. Deciding it would be best to move on Xander grabs his jacket and regains the trail. He continues onward hoping to reach some sort of shelter before nightfall. 

  
The wind continues to increase in strength and he’s leaning heavily forward to remain on his feet. He enters a section of the forest that appears much older as the trees become larger and the undergrowth begins to encroach upon the trail. He slows his pace as the light continues to fade and the path becomes more treacherous. The delicate dancing blossoms are now dangerous airborne sticks and twigs. Tree branches claw at his clothes and skin leaving small tears and scratches. Xander is panting with exertion and beginning to tire when finally, in the distance ahead he can just make out the shape of a doorway carved into the trunk of an enormous tree. It reminds him of the trees he saw when he travelled to the Great Redwood Forest as a child. Paying for his lack of concentration, he slips and falls as a particularly large gust off wind sweeps his feet out from under him. He scrabbles for purchase in the soft soil, digging in with his fingers. During a lull in the howling wind, he manages to slow his backward slide and push himself up to his knees. As if angered by his resilience the windstorm increases in violence.

  
Xander cries out in pain as a large branch strikes him hard on the right side. He falls back to the ground as his arm buckles from the blow. Lying on his side, he pants harshly through his mouth. He closes his eyes as the words failure, useless, and zeppo flash across his mind. His resolve returns in a flash of bleach blonde hair and a leather duster bathed in a golden glow making the ultimate sacrifice. 

  
“No, I won’t let you down,” Xander vows.

  
Opening his eyes and gritting his teeth in determination, he pushes back up to his knees. He puts up an arm to shield his face from the flying debris and slits his eyes against the raging windstorm as he searches in the diminishing light for the carved tree he spotted earlier. Xander sighs in relief as he sees the tree not far from his current position. Not bothering to struggle against the strong winds to get to his feet Xander crawls on his hands and knees while the wind howls and gusts around him. He feels smothered by the forest and the clawing branches that are like icy fingers trying to prevent his forward progress. His hands are numb and his knees ache from the merciless irregular terrain. He hangs his head concentrating on putting one hand, one knee in front of the other. Just as he feels ready to collapse from exhaustion, he hits his head against a solid surface.

  
He looks up to find that he’s reached the carved tree. After crawling into the meagre shelter of the doorway, he pauses to catch his breath and assess his situation. There is an oak door the same as the other doors he’s encountered in the sanctuary. Of course, with his luck he figures it will be locked. Without any better options, he reaches for the knob. He’s surprised when it turns easily and the door swings rapidly inward in the wind. A bellow of rage louder than the wind causes the ground to shake beneath him. The sound is angry and terrifying. Not bothering to take a close look at what’s on the other side he flings himself through the opening, turns over and uses his feet to push the door closed.

  
Resting after his effort, he looks around from his vantage point on the wooden floor. The tree is hollow creating a cosy imperfect round room lit by a small lantern hung on a hook next to the door. There is a kitchen area on one side and a small bedroom opposite. The furniture is simple but also appears to be handmade from the wood carved out of the tree. All the wooden surfaces are waxed and polished so they gleam in the light casting their own warmth. The carpenter in him appreciates the skill required to make such an elaborate and beautiful construction. Above the door he entered is a welcome done in embroidery. He reads ‘Rest and know you are safe and welcome’. He doesn’t see anyone else and rolling over he pushes up to his feet. 

  
The quiet of the room is almost unnerving after the loudness of the windstorm but it is also a relief. Trusting his instincts, he feels safe enough to rest and recover before moving on. He’s torn between exhaustion and hunger but decides to eat first then sleep. Moving to the kitchen, he finds a simple meal of bread, fruit and cheese. Removing his satchel and jacket, he places them in one of the chairs. Taking a seat at the table in the other chair, he digs into the meal with gusto. Meal quickly finished Xander debates on cleaning up the dishes or simply crawling into bed and the welcoming arms of sleep.

  
After a very brief pause, he heads over to the bed and strips down to his boxers. He climbs under the covers and snuggles beneath a comforter embroidered with scenes of the four seasons. In his relaxed state, he drifts and remembers lush crimson kiss swollen lips and wishing there could be more than kisses, more time to explore each other. Sleep follows quickly and he dreams of knights, dragons and a prince with striking blue eyes. 

End of Spring

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dragon.jpg)

  
  



	3. Sanctuary of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Authors:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 3/10  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** Thank you to the lovely [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.  


 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)  


  
  
  
Chapter ~ 3 ~  Summer

 

Xander wakes to bright sunshine streaming through windows that he knows were not there when he went to sleep. He can’t explain it but he still feels quite safe inside the tree. It seems as though someone is watching over him and keeping him from harm. Xander smiles as he flings back the covers and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he stands. Stretching while looking about the room, he notices that in addition to the windows there is also a new door. A quick look out the nearest window shows a familiar forest of trees with a winding dirt path leading away towards some rocky terrain but no sign of the previous night’s storm. Leaving the door for later exploration, he retrieves his clothes from where he left them on the floor. He sees they are torn and dirty but with a shrug, he puts them on and heads over to the kitchen for breakfast. 

  
Once there he’s surprised to see a towel, wash cloth, soap, razor, toothpaste and a toothbrush set out upon the surface of the wooden counter. Next to the items is a large ceramic pitcher filled with water resting inside a washbowl. Looking over his shoulder, he looks at the wooden chest that rests at the foot of the bed.

  
“I wonder…,” he says aloud before turning to investigate. 

  
Inside he finds simple linen undergarments, wool socks, and a plain tunic in a shade of forest green and underneath a pair of soft brown trousers. He’s not surprised to see they all appear to be the right size. Removing the outfit reveals sturdy leather boots. Reaching into the chest to retrieve the boots he spots a leather belt with a scabbard that holds an elaborately decorated dagger. 

  
Lifting the belt out of the chest, he carefully slides the dagger out of its holder. The blade gleams in the light looking deadly, and at its top is set an oval, blood red ruby with the open wings of a dragon above. A horned dragon’s head is at the top of the grooved handle. Testing its weight and grip, he’s pleased that it feels quite natural, like an extension of his hand. Closing the chest and collecting his treasures he moves over to the bed setting down the belt and items of clothing. He places the boots on the floor and strips before heading back to the kitchen to wash.

  
The water is cool against his skin but it feels good to be free of the dust and dirt. After drying off Xander decides to get dressed before breakfast. The underwear, socks and tunic are simple enough but the trousers are another matter. There is a simple drawstring at the waist but there seems to be extra material. After a bit of fumbling he realises it’s a tie flap at the front rather than the conventional button fly or zipper. He fastens the belt just above his hips over the tunic and adjusts the scabbard so the dagger is within easy reach. The outfit is surprisingly comfortable and he feels quite dashing, although he would never admit it to anyone.

  
He moves back to the kitchen while smoothing his unruly dark locks into some semblance of order. Looking through the small store of food, he chooses the same simple meal of bread, cheese and fruit for breakfast. Meal finished, he cleans up and adds some of the fruit and cheese to his satchel along with the toiletries. Not wanting to appear ungrateful to whomever or whatever arranged all this for him, he cleans the kitchen and straightens out the bedding. Taking a last look around to ensure he hasn’t forgotten anything he heads to the new door. Once opened he sees a small antechamber with wooden pegs and a windowed door leading to the outside. Hanging on one of the pegs is a dark green cape with a large hood. The material is soft and the clasp is a silver spike with roses entwined around it. With a delighted smile, he adds the cloak to his new outfit. 

  
Truly feeling like a knight of old, he heads outside and follows the path under his feet. It may have been a bit harrowing last time but he got where he needed to go in the end so he sees no reason to change. The day is bright, clear, and hot with a cool, mild breeze making it pleasant rather than stifling. The trees provide plenty of welcoming shade with an abundance of bright green leaves. The grass along the sides of the path is luxuriant and he’s tempted to take off his boots and walk barefoot to feel its softness. Looking about as he travels along he sees no sticks or branches strewn about. It’s as if the windstorm never happened but he knows better and has the scratches on his body to prove it. He shivers as he remembers the harsh winds and the inhuman bellow of rage. With effort, Xander turns his mind away from thoughts of almost failure and refocuses his attention on the path, his journey, and his ultimate goal.

  
The sun is high in the sky when he stops for a light meal. He again chooses a spot near the trail to rest and eat. He spreads his cloak upon the ground like a blanket and enjoys a picnic while watching the wildlife. He is alert for any signs of the falcon but sees only deer, rabbits and a curious raccoon. The small animal is bold and comes close to Xander’s resting place. He offers the creature a bit of fruit, which he takes happily before racing off with his prize.

  
Feeling lazy and full, he lies back on his cloak atop the soft mattress of grass and gazes up at the sky. He watches white fluffy clouds drift slowly across a background of pale blue remembering lazy summer days of his childhood and hours spent trying to find pictures in the clouds. The way his ice cream cone would melt in the heat and tiny sticky droplets would try to run down his hand to the ground. He would race to lick them away before any of the precious sweetness could be lost. A tiny smile turns into a yawn but before he can fall asleep, he sits up, repacks the remaining provisions and regains the path.

  
He moves along at a swift pace and before long, he notices that the terrain is changing from a flourishing forest to a more barren rocky landscape. The trail begins to climb and the trees are farther apart. The cooling wind ceases and the day becomes hotter. Xander’s pace slows as he starts up a rocky hillside. Looking up towards the top of the hill, he can see the mouth of a cave set amongst some large boulders and a tree with a few dry leaves persistently clinging to the bent branches. As he becomes warmer and begins to sweat, he stops briefly to remove the cloak and pack it away in his satchel. 

  
He enters the small clearing at the top of the hill and approaches the entrance to the cave.  Looking around from his vantage point atop the hill, he can see the sheer rock walls that make up the edges of the great cavern. He wonders if the whole area is the Sanctuary. There is no other visible route except the path and the hill is at the bottom of one of the giant cliff faces that stretches to the ceiling. It would appear that the only alternative is to enter the cave and see where it leads. Taking a last look around, he steps inside. The floors and walls are rough. The air is still and quiet. His dislike of dark enclosed spaces causes him to shudder despite the heat that seems to seep from the rock itself.

  
As he moves to the back of the cave, he notices a change in the walls and floor. Although still rough, the texture is smoother and he suspects it is manmade rather than worn naturally. His suspicions are confirmed when he comes upon two unlit torches to either side of a sealed door. The door is surrounded by designs but he can’t make out any details in the dim light that comes from the entrance. Searching blindly in his satchel his fingers triumphantly close upon a smooth, cool, thin metal object. He pulls the object free from its confines and in a manoeuvre that shows hours of practice the Zippo sparks to life. He sets both torches alight and examines the markings along the outer edge of the door. 

  
They are depictions of a variety of objects in a single line ringing the entire arc of the door from the floor to the top and back down to the floor again. Unable to see any point to the markings he tries to open the door but it stays stubbornly closed. Locked but there is no keyhole or other apparent locking mechanism. Looking back at the images, his breath hitches when he notices a carved picture of a key. Examining the pictures more closely he also finds two scythes and another key. Four all together and four seasons, four powers, the key and the scythe, could it be that simple. Running his fingers over the carvings, he feels one of the keys give slightly. Putting more pressure on it causes it to move inward several inches before stopping with a loud click. He repeats the process on the other carved key and the scythes. 

  
The door swings open slightly with a loud groan and a cloud of dust. Retrieving one of the torches from its resting place, he gingerly pushes it through the opening. When nothing jumps out to attack, he pushes the door completely open to reveal a tunnel carved into the rock. It stretches beyond the meagre light of the torch but what is visible is dry with sand piled in uneven mounds along the edges of the floor. Listening carefully he hears a rushing sound and thinks there might be an underwater stream somewhere ahead.

Xander moves slowly and cautiously along the tunnel as it slopes downward so gently as to be almost unnoticeable. Despite no apparent threat, he still feels uneasy. There is nothing but dry walls where he expects to see moisture. There is heat where he expects damp coolness. The underground tunnel is unnatural and causes him to feel troubled and tense. Xander hesitates when he comes to a fork. Should he go left or right? There is a reddish, orange glow emanating from the left hand tunnel while the right is dark. The noise he heard earlier sounds louder on his left. Deciding to head toward the light and sound, he takes the tunnel on the left.

  
He continues on his way, carefully watching for any reappearance of Haward or any of the demons the seer warned he would encounter. The glow is becoming brighter and the heat more oppressive. He can feel the sweat trickling down his face and the middle of his back and when he stops to wipe the moisture from his face, he hears a skittering sound coming from the darkness behind him. He doesn’t see anything when he turns to peer into the gloom. Quickening his pace, he continues bravely onward toward the deep red radiance and away from the unseen follower.  
  
  


  


  


 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dagger-1.jpg)

  



	4. Sanctuary of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 4/10  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** Thank you to the lovely [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.  


 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)  


  
  
  
Chapter ~ 4 ~ Summer

Continuing on his travels in the dry, hot cave, he gets closer to the eerie light, the tunnel opens up into a larger space filled with heat and molten rock. He realises that what he mistook for an underground stream of water is actually an enormous underground lava flow. There are islands of solid rock with bridges made of wood and rope stretched between them. The air above the lava stream shimmers with the heat and the sound is like the boiling of a thick stew. He is standing on a rocky ledge - the only other opening he can see is on the far side, and the only way to get there would be to cross the molten stream. He eyes the wooden bridges and wonders how safe they are considering what they’re spanning. Taking a good look around the large cavern, he looks for another way across. Suddenly from behind, he hears the skittering sound again. 

  
Turning quickly he sees what looks like a large scorpion crawling towards him. It is about the size of a small dog and is moving at a frighteningly rapid pace. A drop of clear poison hangs suspended from the tip of the stinger at the end of its curved tail and swings back and forth, as it comes closer. Torn between wanting to turn and run and wanting to be able to see where it is, Xander starts to back slowly away. Trapped between the deadly scorpion and the lava flow he chooses to risk a glance behind him to locate the nearest bridge. The sound of claws speeding across the rocky terrain warn him of the danger just in time to allow him to run onto the wooden structure that was just a few steps away. As he begins to run across the expanse, it sways alarmingly threatening to tumble him into the heat below. Having no choice he slows his pace and looks over his shoulder to locate his pursuer. The giant scorpion is scuttling back and forth in frustration at the edge of the ledge seeming reluctant to step onto the bridge and frustrated that Xander is getting away. Keeping a careful check on the danger behind and a hand on the hilt of his dagger he continues across more slowly. 

  
He reaches the island of rock without incident and stops to catch his breath. The temperature in the middle of the flow is almost intolerable. He realises he can’t stay here for very long without succumbing to its tremendous heat. He carefully crosses the next bridge and again stops briefly before moving on to the next. Gaining confidence as he becomes accustomed to the slight swaying, he develops a rhythm and quickly crosses the wide expanse until there is but one bridge left. Looking back at the far ledge, he can still see the scorpion and although from this distance it is much smaller, it still appears menacing. Glad to be out of it’s reach, he turns and begins his final crossing.

  
Just as he reaches, the halfway point of final wooden bridge the laughter of Haward booms and echoes around the cavern. Startled he stumbles and grasps the rope with both hands causing the bridge to rock alarmingly. He feels his heart galloping in his chest and pounding in his ears. He’s finding it difficult to breathe and realises he needs to calm down or risk fainting in the blistering heat. He takes a deep steadying breath and gingerly adjusts his feet to a more solid position. He waits for the rocking motion to settle while concentrating on keeping his breathing slow and firm.

  
“You have been lucky to come so far but you will not succeed.”

  
Looking around the cavern for any sign of the mysterious Haward, Xander throws out a careless reply, “bit busy here. You wanna come back later?”

  
“You dare speak to me in this manner? You risk much.”

  
Xander flinches a bit at the angry retort but offers no apology. He tries to ignore his hidden tormentor and focus on the wooden slats beneath his feet. As the bridge slows its swaying, he begins to make his way carefully across, alert for any threats now that Haward is back. And thinking of the invisible fiend, his voice once again thunders around the cavern.

  
“You will never leave this cave alive. Your pitiful skills are no match for my pets.”

  
Looking up from his feet at the sound of claws upon the rocky ledge just ahead, he sees four of the scorpions waiting for him.

  
“You should have left when you had the chance. You are indeed the fool. You will fail now as you have always failed. Even those you call parents had no use for you. Your so called friends only tolerate you out of an odd sense of obligation and pity.”

  
Each word is like a knife ripping into the fragile fabric of his self-confidence. He begins to shrink in upon himself as Haward continues his verbal attack.

  
“What makes you think you could ever have a chance to succeed? I will eradicate you with ease and he will be mine.”

  
This last is finally enough to make Xander angry. He stops and holding himself very still he responds, “A lot of people have said that plenty of times but hey look, still here and I will succeed.”

  
Haward laughs at Xander’s anger. “You are nothing. He will never accept you.”

  
“Yeah, well heard that before too pal, try again. On second thought, never mind, you were right before. This talking with you is pointless. I’ve got something to do and someone to see.”

  
“Enough. Insolent…,” Haward trails off sounding distracted.

  
With nothing more from Haward and a renewed energy that comes with anger, Xander grasps the hilt of his dagger and proceeds to the edge of the ledge. The scorpions are scraping and clawing trying to get in front of each other. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, he springs off the bridge putting all his strength behind the leap to land just behind and to the side of the dangerous creatures. He quickly strikes out with a swipe of his dagger in the direction of the nearest tail before jumping back out of reach. The deadly stinger separates from the rest of the scorpion as it squeals and kicks out with its legs further distracting the others. Carefully closing the distance, he again strikes out at the nearest target. Another tail drops harmlessly to the rocky ground amid squeals of pain. The remaining two turn to face this unexpected aggressor putting their backs to the bubbling, swirling rock. Taking advantage of his position he suddenly lunges forward causing one of the scorpions to scurry backwards. The deadly creature loses its balance and topples over the edge to plummet into the molten heat below. The remaining scorpion swings its tail in an arc tearing the fabric of his tunic and causing him to take several hasty steps back until he encounters a rocky wall. As it draws back its tail in preparation to strike again Xander lunges forward and using both hands thrusts the dagger into its back with all of his fury. He quickly lets go as the stinger swings back in his direction before the scorpion topples onto its side and with a final kick, it stops moving. 

  
Leaning back against the rock wall of the cavern, he rests with his hands on slightly bent knees. Although brief, in this heat the fight took a lot out of him. Anger and adrenaline no longer driving him he feels shaky. He’s sweating profusely and his breath is coming in rough, shallow pants. His legs tremble as he moves slowly towards the apparently dead creature. He kicks it lightly with his foot but it fails to move. He leans forward, retrieves his dagger, wipes it on his trousers and returns it to the scabbard on his belt. Heading for the exit on steadier legs, he enters the tunnel wanting to get as far away from the heat as possible. 

  
After walking a short distance Xander suddenly realises he’s lost the torch somewhere. The tunnel is beginning to get darker but he doesn’t want to return to the cavern. While trying to decide what to do he absently fingers the tear in his tunic. He looks down at his sleeve with a groan as it occurs to him that he may have a bigger problem. He stops to take a break and examine his arm in the remaining light. Leaning against the rocky wall he gingerly pushes up his sleeve. He sighs in relief as he sees the only damage is to the material of his tunic. The familiar scuttling sound of scorpions reaches his ears and he jerks his head up to peer back towards the cavern. He moves along as swiftly as he can in the dimness. 

  
Soon, the tunnel is almost completely dark and he is walking with his hands outstretched before him while listening for any further sounds from behind. His toes and shins feel bruised and sore from kicking and tripping over stones and rocks. As much as he wants to stop to rest, he drags himself ahead lest the scorpions catch up and attack in the darkness. He’s finding it increasingly difficult to cope with the suffocating, enveloping shadows and the tickling fear of being trapped. After what seems like hours, he notices the tunnel is slanting upwards and it is getting lighter. Holding his hand up in front of his face, he can just make out the outline. Spurred on by the prospect of a nearby exit to the outside Xander increases his pace as much as he dares as the sounds of pursuit continue to push him onwards. It is becoming increasingly brighter and the temperature has decreased dramatically. He inhales deeply while revelling in the feeling of the refreshing coolness in his lungs and spreading throughout his body. Up ahead he can see a glimpse of pale blue sky and he smiles knowing Haward was wrong and he’s going make it out of the cave.

  
End of Summer

  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dragon.jpg)  



	5. Sanctuary of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Authors:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 5/10  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** Thank you to the lovely [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.  


 

 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)   


  
  
  
  
Chapter ~ 5 ~ Autumn 

 

The cool, crisp breeze is welcome after the suffocating heat of the underground tunnels. Xander is grateful for the reprieve as he stands upon the hill on the other side of the cliff face. Looking down upon the enclosed cavern below, he’s not surprised to see a forest of trees with a winding dirt path. The bright yellows, reds, and oranges however do surprise him as the trees spread their leaves in a colourful autumnal display. Obviously, the time here is different, as he knows he didn’t spend that much time underground. On the other hand, perhaps it’s simply the Sanctuary itself. He remembers reading about the seasons and their powers during hours of research but it was confusing and he had no one to ask. Xander shrugs then reaches into his satchel to retrieve his cloak as the wind dries the film of sweat on his skin and he begins to feel chilled. 

  
It appears to be late afternoon as the sun is low in the sky. He follows the path with his eyes to see if he can figure out where it leads.

  
“Of course,” he says with amusement when he spots the small castle on the far side of the forest, “where else would the Dark Prince be.”

  
Wanting to reach his destination before sunset, he begins to walk down the hill into the forest below. His cloak swirls around his ankles and sends fallen leaves into brief flight as he moves quickly along the forest path. It is darker and cooler in the shade of the remaining leaves making him grateful for the cloak’s warmth as he moves swiftly down the well-worn trail. The pungent odour of moss and decaying leaves fills the air but it is pleasant and reminds him of times spent in colder climates. Where autumn meant spiced apple cider, pumpkins and the fruits of a fresh fall harvest. As if conjured by his thoughts, the delicious smell of apples entices him to the edge of the trail and Xander stops briefly to pick some of the shiny red fruit from heavily laden trees. He munches one while packing the others away in his satchel before continuing on his way. The occasional squirrel foraging for nuts keeps him company and soon, the path leads to a stone bridge over a softly flowing stream. Xander pauses to take in the reflection of the colourful trees and watch the fish swimming in the cool, clear waters. Remembering the view from the hilltop, he knows the castle is nearby. 

  
Anxious to reach the gates, he resumes his journey. He ponders what he’ll find when he finally gets there, what kind of challenges or demons will be waiting for him. He’s worried that Haward might be right. That he’ll fail or be rejected. His feet slow as he considers the possibilities. Why did he agree to this crazy journey? Oh, right, Dawnie. And if he’s being totally honest, he wanted to go. No one else seemed to believe there was any chance of the vampire being alive or rather undead and he felt…he’s not exactly sure how he felt then or what he feels now but he wants the opportunity to find out.

  
The howl of a lonely wolf interrupts his musings. He’s surprised when he comes back to himself and realises it’s almost dark and he’s managed to reach the castle gates. He looks up at the stone structure with its elegant spires and intricate carvings. The drawbridge is down, the gates are open, and a warm yellow light spills forth, welcoming with promises of shelter.

  
Passing through the large wooden gates, he enters a short arched tunnel that ends in a large courtyard. He looks about the grassy area for any signs of life, demon or otherwise. The courtyard is square with high walls made of stone. There are steps leading up to the tops for guards to patrol and keep watch. He sees several stone structures attached to the main castle and moves a bit closer to look. Piles of straw outside a fenced area near one structure identify it as a stable. A garden of fresh vegetables and another of fragrant, colourful late-blooming flowers is outside another that he discovers is the kitchen after peeking in the open door. There are a few small wooden shop stalls scattered about indicating that this would normally be a busy place. Now, there is nothing. It appears deserted. He sees no people, no animals, and hears no sounds. The effect is eerie and he feels uneasy standing out in the open. 

  
Xander quickly crosses the open courtyard and up the five stone steps that lead to another set of large wooden doors with a banner bearing the same spike as his cloak fluttering gently in the wind on a wooden pole above. He assumes this is the entrance to the castle itself. He tries the door gingerly, unsure if it’s locked or what may be laying in wait inside. 

  
The door swings open easily revealing a large entrance hall. The walls are made of large stone blocks with silken material arranged in swags and drapes in an assortment of bright colours to soften their severity. An archway flanked by two large columns entwined with gold ribbons and dotted with fresh red roses is directly ahead. Two heavy wooden doors, one to the left and one to the right are closed. He moves slowly toward the archway his footsteps muted by a deep red rug with gold trim. Xander hesitantly steps through into the adjacent area, a continuation of the entrance hall with an imposing staircase directly in front of him. There are several smaller hallways leading off to the sides. Xander pauses to consider where he should search. Okay, so he’s a prince here, the royal chambers then. Upstairs seems most likely. As he heads for the stairway, the now familiar voice of Haward interrupts his journey.

  
“It is of no importance that you are here. You will never be able to enter the room.”

  
“Again? What is it with you and the threats and telling me I can’t do this?”

  
“It is because you cannot. You will fail. You always do.”

  
“You keep saying that and yet, here I am. I will find him.”

  
“It makes no difference if you do. I have taken care of the interfering prince and turned his magic against him. He can help you no longer.”

  
“What? What have you done?”

  
“He sleeps now like your sleeping beauty. I have won and he will be mine as was promised by the Wolf, Ram and Hart.”

  
Not bothering to listen to anything more Xander races up the stone steps on feet driven by fear and reaching the top, he dashes down the corridor frantically flinging open doors. He stops briefly to look into each room before rushing off to the next. He finds a library with walls of books and a cosy reading area in front of a large stone fireplace. He anxiously searches a guest-chamber but feels frustrated when he finds nothing in the comfortable sitting room with its plush velvet seats or the adjoining room with its huge wrought iron canopy bed. He quickly moves on to the next door. Finally, in the last room at the end of the hallway, he finds an antechamber with a stone floor made of different colours in a checked pattern. It looks like a giant chessboard in the centre of the floor. The large wooden statues that are scattered about the perimeter further enhance the allusion. He moves carefully through the statues noting the beautiful detailed carvings of faces, clothing, weapons and the bright jewelled colours used to bring them to life.

  
Reaching the arch leading to the interior of the room, he stops, his body stiff with shock at the sight before him. Sprawled upon the floor of the opulently decorated chambers is the Dark Prince. His deep blue robes lay spread around him like wings and his hand lies near an empty gold goblet, its contents having seeped into the plush rug leaving a dark stain. He has fallen forward with his face turned towards the doorway, his cheek resting upon the soft fibres. His eyes are closed and his lashes are a dark slash across his pale, white skin.

  
Shaking himself out of his stupor, Xander moves swiftly forward only to collide suddenly with an unseen barrier and fall gracelessly to the floor. While he can understand the irony of the situation, his irritation and anxiousness do not allow for amusement. Regaining his feet and with hands balled into fists at his side, he considers the puzzle before him. He paces slowly around the room, subconsciously cataloguing the objects around him. 

  
“Think Xander, think,” he says quietly the fear and frustration evident in his hushed tones.

  
He concentrates trying to remember all the things he read in those dusty, old books when he was tired from staying up all night and the passages were blurring together. The words of the seer he met only recently but it feels like a lifetime ago. Agitated, head down and eyes now on the floor, he notices writing carved into some of the stone squares. Kneeling on the floor to take a closer look, he sees, to his surprise, that the words are in English and he can read it easily. He counts four squares with the writing carved deep into the stone before he begins to read. 

  
“Spring is dawn. Here resides the element of Air and the power of life.” Moving on to the next square he again reads what is written. “Winter is night. Here resides the element of Earth and the power of law.” 

  
He looks at the carved pieces with a new insight. If the wooden statues are chess pieces and the floor is the chess board, moving the pieces to the right squares will, hopefully, lift the barrier and he can get into the room. He moves to the final two squares.

  
“Summer is noon. Here resides the element of Fire and the power of light.” And finally, “Autumn is evening. Here resides the element of Water and the power of love.”

  
He looks between the squares and the wooden statues several times trying to work out where each piece belongs. Xander decides to start at the beginning and work his way through the seasons. He walks around the pieces, observing each carefully before stopping before one of a young girl with long brown hair. She is wearing a long flowing green gown and holding a key in her hand. There is a pendant depicting the sunrise at her throat. He carefully begins to push until the statue is centred on Spring. There is a soft click as it settles into place. He’s searching for the next piece, summer, when an image of a young woman surrounded by light, her fiery red hair flowing in a breeze, while she casts her magic flashes through his mind. He moves quickly towards a carved depiction of his friend Willow. She is dressed in flowing robes of white and a red hooded cloak. He gently pushes the red witch into position before searching for Autumn. He stands before the representation of an older gentleman with brown hair, holding a book. It reminds him strongly of Giles who cares for them all like a father. Xander considers the possibility of the caring father figure representing love and the flow of water. 

  
“No, that isn’t right,” he says in frustration, knowing that time is passing and anxious to get into the other room. He closes his eyes and thinks of the flowing water on a cool evening and the warmth of feeling loved. The picture that comes into his mind is not the watcher at all but the Dark Prince. His eyes pop open and he searches quickly for the statue he needs. In the far corner closest to the door he finds what he’s looking for and begins the task of moving it to Autumn. He’s pleased and relieved when the piece settles into place and turns his attention to the final season. Swiftly searching through the remaining pieces, he pauses before a young woman wearing the armour of a knight. The helmet is off and tucked under her arm so her face is revealed.  Her long blonde hair is worn up with little wisps escaping and framing her pretty face. This is unmistakably the Warrior Queen and he thinks it makes sense that the slayer would be the law of the night. The final piece gives a soft click as it drops into position. The room glows with a soft green light that fades to red before changing to blue and then a silvery white.

  
Rushing back over to the archway he stops just before the entrance. Lifting his hand, he tentatively reaches forward testing for any resistance. A sigh of relief escapes as his hand passes through the space easily. Xander is spurred into action when he looks down and sees the prone body spread out upon the floor. Quickly closing the distance he kneels upon the floor and gently shakes a shoulder to waken the sleeping prince.

  
“Spike. Hey, Spike. Can you hear me? Wake up.”

 

 

  


  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dagger-1.jpg)   



	6. Sanctuary of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Authors:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 6/10  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** None, any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.  


 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)  


  
  
  
  


  


Chapter ~ 6 ~ Autumn

Xander frantically tries to wake Spike but is disappointed when there is no response. He carefully lifts the unconscious vampire and cradles him close to his chest. Walking over to the heavy wooden bed with its dark blue velvet drapes hanging from the carved canopy, he gently deposits his precious burden upon the plush matching bed cover.

  
Perching on the edge of the bed, Xander gazes intently at the quiet, still form of the Dark Prince. The name seems so inappropriate for someone so fair. Xander looks enraptured at the pale skin that glows in the soft candlelight of the room, and hair the colour of honey that frames handsome features in gentle curls and waves. Xander’s hand appears to move without his permission as it ghosts along sharp cheekbones and dares to touch the soft blonde hair that clings to his fingers. He gently strokes his hand through the strands in a comforting, soothing manner and leans slightly forward.

  
“I need you to wake up. You gotta help me out here. I dunno what to do,” he pleads to no avail. Still feeling enchanted by the sight before him, he whispers, “you are a Sleeping Beauty.”

  
He abruptly straightens upon hearing his own words. He leans forward again fractionally only to straighten back up, wondering if he’s being silly. 

  
Listening to his heart, he leans forward pressing a gentle kiss to plump, soft, enticing lips. The kiss is innocent and sweet, and makes him want more. With a quiet groan he breaks away and pulls back slightly to see clear blue eyes looking back. Xander smiles hesitantly, unsure of the reaction his kiss will receive. He needn’t have worried as strong arms reach up to entwine around his neck and pull him down for another kiss.

  
“Why did… I mean again? ‘Cause you were already awake,” Xander asks when the kiss finally ends.

  
“Well, wanted to try it when I was awake from the beginning. See what it was like,” Spike replies with a tender smile.

  
Xander fidgets nervously before asking the question on his mind, “And, how was it?”

  
“Was lovely, pet.”

  
Xander can’t help the big happy grin on his face and his heart feels warm in his chest. Looking back down at his companion he becomes serious. “Are you okay? I was so scared when Buffy ran outta the school without you and then the whole town falling into this big crater. Then we relocated to Cleveland and then back to London. Well, we had to sort out the council, ya know. Giles is the head watcher now and we have this really huge mansion which is unbelievable, but we missed you, Dawn and me, a lot, and we just couldn’t believe that you were gone and never coming back but nobody would listen.”

  
When Xander finally stops for breath, Spike lets out a genuine laugh of joy that surprises them both. “Oh, I’ve missed that. Missed you and Dawn too.”

  
Xander looks away, a blush creeping across his skin, embarrassed by his out of control mouth that insists on spouting whatever nonsense comes into his head. “Sorry.”

  


“Hey now, nothing to be sorry for. Said I missed it and I did. And look at you. Did you get it fixed?” Spike asks indicating Xander's eye.

  


 Xander shakes his head. “Nah, got it when I got here. Freaked me out a bit.”

  
“I bet. Like you either way. Just wish...” Spike trails off.

  
“Don't Spike.” Xander smiles and reaches across to lightly hold Spike's hand in his own, offering comfort and reassurance. He's fine with how things worked out. If it hadn't been for Spike, he might be totally blind.

  
Spike seems satisfied with Xander's reassurance and lets the matter drop. “You hungry?”

  
Realising he’s had nothing to eat but an apple Xander nods again but then remembers the danger. “Yeah, but what about Haward? Do we have time?”

  


“No worries, he can’t get us in here. I’ll get us something to eat and then we’ll talk about how you got here and how we’re gonna get out of this crazy place.”

  
Putting his words into action Spike shoos Xander from his perch on the bed and swinging his legs over the side, stands and heads to an alcove where he begins preparing something for them both. Xander decides to take the opportunity to wander about the room and look at all the things he didn’t have a chance to take in when he first entered. 

  
The wooden canopy bed is on a slightly raised platform centred against the back wall and is flanked by matching wooden tables. Both are decorated with intertwining roses, vines and small spikes carved into the wood and then polished so they gleam in the light thrown by the candles. Stepping down into the main area of the room he looks to his right observing a small library area with an overflowing bookshelf and some comfortable chairs. There is also a small writing desk and what appears to be an area for casting with candles and various bottles of questionable substances. He laughs when he notices a crystal ball resting in an elaborately decorated stand amongst the magical objects.

  
A large fireplace made of stone and wood is the focal point of a seating area on the other side of the room. The Gothic style couch of soft blue material faces the fireplace with matching chairs to either side. A long, low, wooden table in front of the couch is decorated with the same roses and spikes as the other carved furniture. An open book lying face down to keep the reader’s place and a small notebook with a quill pen rest upon the table’s top. The room is opulently decorated in rich fabrics of blue and plush expensive looking rugs protect the feet from the cold of highly polished wood floors. The overall effect is comfortable yet slightly fussy and Xander feels it suits Spike perfectly. 

  
Xander settles himself on the couch as Spike returns with a tray laden with cups and plates filled with bread, cheese, and grapes. 

  
“I could murder a Twinkie right about now. Or a chocolate bar. Already ate the only one I brought,” Xander says with longing.

  
“Doubt you could even find them around here so this’ll have to do.”

  
“Thanks. So…a prince?”

  
“Yeah, well, wasn’t my idea, seems we all have an identity here, White Knight.”

  
“Ok, point taken. And I kinda noticed the duplicate thing. I ran into Drusilla.” At Spike’s look of concern, he continues. “She didn’t try to hurt me. In fact, she helped. She’s a seer here and a princess. No, it was a Queen.”

  
“The Queen of Cups?”

  
“Yeah, that’s it. You think it means something?”

  
“Not really, no,” Spike answers shaking his head. “I do think we can trust her though and the name makes a sort of sense. She was always using tarot cards and such but more importantly how did you know where to find me or to even look for me?”

  
“Dawn, she said she just knew and I thought if there was any chance she was right then I had to help. It wasn’t easy though and it was just the two of us. We spent hours going through dusty old books. We figured the amulet was the important part but we had no idea where it came from.”

  
“The Ponce gave it to Buffy, didn’t he?”

  
“Yeah but we needed to know where he got it from.”

  
“You didn’t. Did you?” Spike asks, eyebrow rising in question.

  
“Call Angel?” Xander says with a big grin. “Yeah and kept calling until he caved and said Wesley could help. Turns out he got it from that firm he took over, Wolfram and Hart. Oh, Wolf -.”

  
“Ram and Hart,” Spike interjects. “Would’ve been nice if he’d given us a little warning, stupid git. I don’t appreciate being given away like some kind of prize.”

  
Upset over the implication of Spike being given to anyone Xander asks,“How are you keeping Haward away?”

  
“Magic.”

  
“Thought you hated the stuff but I did notice all the supplies and the crystal ball,” Xander says indicating the area on the other side of the room.

  
“Don’t hate it. Have a healthy respect for it though. Something you should always remember. Magic has consequences. Always.”

  
“Yeah, I think I learned that lesson,” Xander replies looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

  
“Nothing to be ashamed of, you didn’t know. The witch on the other hand,” Spike says angrily before shaking his head and continuing more gently, “well, don't matter. What’s done is done.”

  
Xander looks up and offers a small smile in return. “Thanks. Did you already know how to cast?”

  
“Used to help Dru all the time and you pick up things over the years. I was never all that good at it but when I woke up here I discovered that the magic came fairly easily and before you ask, I’m not sure why. Things are different here and I needed to do something to keep Haward from getting into the castle so, magic.”

  
“I’m glad it worked and yeah this place is different. We, me and Dawn, we finally found a reference to the amulet in an old manuscript and it led us to another book about the Sanctuary of the Seasons. It said it was in another world. We think they meant another dimension. So things are different than back home. I expected that.”

  
“Yeah, I thought it might be. How did you manage to get here?”

  
“We had a lot of help from Wes.” At Spike’s look of surprise he adds. “He’s not what you'd expect at all. I mean, he’s not all stuffy and tweedy like before. Anyway he sent us all the stuff we needed to transport me here and we very conveniently had a key for the lock.”

  
“Dawn?” Spike asks in alarm. “Didn’t put her in any danger did you?”

  
“No, god no. I’d never do anything that would hurt her.” Xander responds his sincerity clear. “Not sure I could have stopped her though. When she found out you might be here. You should have seen her.”

  
Spike looks up sharply and studies Xander for a moment. “Thought she might hate me,” he says the hope in his voice an almost tangible thing.

  
“No way.” Xander reassures him. “She might have been mad at you but hate? No way.”

  
“And you?”

  
“Thought we worked that out before…” Xander doesn't finish the sentence. He doesn't want to remember Sunnydale and losing a love so new but so right that it broke his heart. The others thought he'd been mourning Anya. He never did correct them, sure they would never understand. Dawn is the only one who knows about his feelings. It's why she came to him for help.

  
“Yeah. Just checking.” Spike shifts so he’s facing Xander “Do you know what we have to do to get back?”

  
“I think so. There were references to the Dark Prince and the usual prophecy. We just weren’t totally sure it was talking about you. Now I know it was so, well…” Xander trails off a blush suffusing his skin. He knows exactly what needs doing but isn't sure how Spike feels.

  


“What did this prophecy have to say?”

  


“Knew you'd ask.” Xander closes his eyes and concentrates for a moment. “Uhm, the Dark Prince shall dwell within the Sanctuary until claimed and thus set free to walk the worlds once again. Together they shall travel, homeward and beyond.

  
“Kinda straightforward for a change. You don’t have to do this, ‘Preciate it. I do but, really you don’t need to do this.”

  
“Yeah I do. It’s not a chore or a burden or an obligation. I care about you Spike, you must know that. Claiming you is. Is something I wanna do. Okay?”

  
“But what if we’re still claimed when we get back? Can you live with that?” Spike asks quietly.

  
“Yes Spike. I can,” Xander states. He's unsure of a lot of things but seeing Spike again, he's sure of the stirrings of love in his heart. “Can you?”

 

  


 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dragon.jpg)  



	7. Sanctuary of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Authors:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 7/10  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** None, any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.  


 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)   


  
  
  
  
Chapter ~ 7 ~  Autumn

  
Xander waits patiently as Spike gazes into his eyes before sighing softly. “I can live with it Xander but I want you to be absolutely sure. You can take all the time you need-”

  
“Spike,” Xander interrupts. “I thought about it already. A lot. Had plenty of time before I got here and plenty of time after. Besides, I'm not sure how long Dawn can keep opening the portal and time is different here.” He holds up a hand as Spike's mouth opens. “And before you even go there, no that isn't why either. I know what I want. The only thing I wasn't sure of was you. If you'd want someone like me.”

  
Spike's face turns hard and his mouth compresses into a thin line. He's practically vibrating with annoyance. “Don't do that pet. You're worth more than the rest of 'em combined. Don't have to doubt me.” Spike leans forward and Xander lets his eyes flutter closed at the first light touch of cool lips against his warmer ones. 

  
He's soon lost in the dizzying sensations as he opens his mouth and his tongue dances with Spike's. Xander's hands slide up and bury themselves in soft hair that curls around his fingers. Tasting Spike is far better than he remembers. Those few quick fumbling kisses and gropes were nothing compared to the sensations he's feeling now as their mouths slide wetly against each other. Kissing Spike is like tasting autumn. It's apples and cinnamon, sweet and underneath just a hint of spice. Xander can feel the heat pooling in his groin and his cock begins to stir. Spike pulls back slightly and Xander lets him go but keeps his hands firmly embedded amongst the curling softness. He can't get used to seeing Spike without his usual slick style or the waves flowing about his face which soften the high, sharp cheekbones, creating an illusion of gentleness. He stares deeply into eyes filled with longing that are a mirror to his own. 

  
Spike rises gracefully and holds out his hand. “Come to bed.”  
 

Spike doesn't say please but it's clear in his eyes. Xander's heart skips a beat and he knows he's making the right choice. If he spends the rest of his life connected and bonded to Spike, it isn't a hardship. Not really. Spike is loving and tender with those he cares about. Xander remembers the words that referred to Spike – Autumn, evening, water and love. Spike is all those things and more. Without need for further thought or consideration, Xander reaches up to grasp the strong hand with his own, letting his fingers intertwine with Spike's as they make their way to the bed. They both step up on the platform and stand to face each other with the large canopied bed at Spike's back. Xander waits, unsure of what to do next. He stands silently as Spike leans forward to take his still tingling lips in another gentle kiss. He feels strong sure hands slide his shirt up as clever fingers play along the muscles of his chest and in the sparse growth of hair on his chest.

  
Xander's heart is beating a fast pace in his chest as if he's running as fast as he can. His body is swimming in arousal while his mind is swirling with insecurities. 

  
“Calm down, your heart's racing. Not gonna hurt you Xan. Gonna make you feel so good.” Spike says before leaning forward and nibbling on Xander's neck.

  
“I know. I want...but.” Xander's finding it difficult to concentrate while Spike is causing tingles to run down his spine. He takes a small step back.

  
“What is it?” Spike asks with concern. “Talk to me.”

  
“I just thought that well. That you'd be doing the claiming thing and I'm not...” Xander trails off embarrassed by his inexperience. It's not only the sex, he doesn't even know how to make a claim. 

  
“Don't worry,” Spike tries to reassure him. “You'll like it but we do need a few things.”  

  
Spike walks over to the corner of the room and rummages through some of the magical items before coming back carrying a small bowl, a goblet and a cut crystal vial. He sets the goblet and the delicate glass container on one of the tables next to the bed. He flashes Xander a quick grin before reaching a hand in the bowl and sprinkling the contents over the covers of the bed. Xander sees soft petals in a wide variety of colours drift slowly down before resting against the deep blue. After filling the goblet with some water from a nearby pitcher, Spike tips in the contents of the vial and gives the liquid a swirl to mix them together. Stepping back over to Xander, Spike takes a drink before holding out the cup.

  
Xander reaches out and sees his hand is shaking slightly. He takes the goblet carefully in both hands and takes a small, tentative sip. The fluid is surprisingly cool and sweet tasting. It reminds him of the juice from a pineapple and he puts the cup to his lips and finishes the rest in one long refreshing swallow. Spike takes the empty goblet from his hands and reaches up to hold him gently. 

  
“Stop worrying.” Spike says softly.  
 

“I don't wanna hurt you,” he confesses, his fingers playing with the small curls at the nape of Spike's neck.

  
“You won't. Trust me?”

  
“Yeah. God. I feel like such a...”

  
“Nancy boy?” Spike supplies with a cheeky grin.

  
“Yeah,” Xander agrees with a self-deprecating little laugh. He feels some of the tension ease and breathes out long and slow, letting the rest of the tension slip from his body. 

  
“Forget Haward and the claiming. Forget the outside world. It's just us, yeah? You and me. No one else. You tried to tell me once.” Spike pauses, voice raspy with emotion. He looks away and clears his throat before looking back. “You tried to tell me how you felt and I said no. Wouldn't let you.”

  
“I remember,” Xander says, the pain and regret making his face tight and his eyes sting.

  
Spike reaches up and gently caresses the soft skin of Xander's cheek. His hand slides down and his thumb rubs lightly across the fullness of Xander's lower lip. Spike's hand finally drops to his side as he lets out a soft sigh. “I'm sorry Xander. I didn't mean to hurt you. Had an idea of what I was gonna have to do and I didn't expect to walk outta there. Not sure I could've gone through with it. Not if I knew.”

  
“Let me tell you now?”

  
“No,” Spike says moving closer and resting his hands lightly on Xander's chest. “Show me.”

  
Xander looks down into eyes as blue as the summer sky their owner is unable to walk under, filled with warmth and trust. He wasn't sure exactly what he felt when he started out on this mission but looking into those eyes at this moment, he knows. He feels love and need and want. Giving in to his desires, he slowly lowers his head, bringing his lips down to touch Spike's. He feels hands clutch and twine in the locks of his hair. Xander quickly deepens the kiss, licking lightly with his tongue and slipping inside when those lips open with a soft groan. His tongue explores, licking and mapping, intertwining and duelling with Spike's. Kissing Spike now is as good as the first time and his head his spinning with the luscious taste of apples and cinnamon and he thinks he could spend hours getting lost in the feel of soft, plump lips under his. Then it occurs to him that if kissing Spike feels this good, other things will be even better. Feeling more confident he tries to slip off the blue robes, anxious to explore what he knows is a toned, muscled body underneath. Spike reaches up and stills Xander's frantic fumbling. Xander watches enthralled as Spike reaches up and releases fastenings and pulls ties, revealing an expanse of smooth pale skin Xander's fingers itch to explore. 

  
Spike climbs on the large canopied bed, peeking over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. The pale perfect globes are like a siren's song and before he even realises what he's doing, he's moving and joining Spike atop the soft covers. He runs his hands over the lines and planes spread out before him. The cool skin is soon warmed by his own as they lie together stroking and exploring and the air fills with the sounds of their pleasure and the scent of flowers as the petals are crushed beneath them. Xander finds himself lying under a squirming, wriggling body that is slowly sliding against his own, causing a delicious friction in all the right spots. The muscles of the strong arms on either side of his body bunch and flex as Spike slides his body up and down in a slow, sensual rhythm.

  
Xander watches as Spike slides down but instead of sliding back up, he works his way between Xander's legs and blows softly on the soft skin on the inside of his thigh. Xander squirms in reaction and lets his head fall back as he lets out a groan when the puffs of air turn to licks. Spike licks a long stripe up the inside of his leg and nuzzles the tender, sensitive skin just behind Xander's full balls. Xander's cock is hard and throbbing, begging for attention. As if reading his thoughts, Spike kisses and gently nips his way along the crease where thigh meets hip and stops to admire Xander's erection, a big grin on his face.

  
Xander looks down, panting as Spike's lips part and a pink tongue darts out to slowly lick away a drop of sticky fluid at the tip. His hands grasp the sheets, bunching them in his fists to keep from grasping Spike's head and fucking his mouth with hard rough strokes. In the still functional portion of his brain he thinks Spike probably wouldn't mind but this isn't the time for that. There will be other times for hard and fast, demanding and rough. At least he hopes there will be many more times to explore each other and then his mind spins as Spike engulfs his cock in the cool cavern of his mouth, licking and sucking and driving Xander crazy with lust. He tries to hold back but Spike stops and says to let go before sliding his mouth down and Xander discovers that what he thought felt good before was nothing as Spike swallows around the length in his throat. Xander feels his toes curl and his balls draw up. His cock spurts and twitches as Spike swallows and hums happily.

  
Xander feels boneless as Spike crawls his way back up the bed. He's licking his lips and Xander thinks he looks like a large cat stalking its prey.  

  
“That was...” he tries to form words but he thinks Spike might have sucked his brains out through his dick. He knows he's grinning like an idiot but he doesn't care. “That was amazing.”

  
“Not done with you yet.” Spike says with a big grin. 

  
“I don't know.” Xander isn't sure if he can even move right now.

  
“Don't ya wanna sink that hard cock into this tight ass until you're balls deep and don't know where you end and I start.” 

  
“Jesus. Spike.” Xander says and his cock begins to fill as the images Spike's words create flash through his mind.

  
Spike lies beside Xander and leans over to lick and nibble Xander's ear. Xander rolls over and lets his hands roam over the soft skin, trying to find all the sensitive spots that make Spike writhe and moan. He nudges Spike over on his back and his tongue and lips follow the path his hands took moments before. Xander finds Spike's cock fascinating and the noises Spike makes as Xander enthusiastically explores the bit of skin at the tip makes it clear, he's enjoying the attention. Xander slides his mouth over the hard cock, grasping the base with his hands and stroking lightly. Spike's legs part and Xander slips his other hand back and rubs lightly over the entrance nestled between the cheeks of the pale perfect ass. It suddenly occurs to him that something is missing. He might be a little new at this but he's not an idiot.

  


“Spike? Lube?” 

  
“Huh?Oh. Right.” Spike holds out his hand palm up and mutters a word or two in a language Xander doesn't understand. There is a bright blue glow and when it fades, Spike is holding a small bottle which he hands to Xander with a cheeky grin. “Lube.”

  
Xander laughs, shakes his head and reaches up to take the offered bottle from Spike's grasp and removes the small glass stopper. He can smell jasmine and sandalwood as he tips some of the slippery fluid over his fingers. Reaching back down he slides his slippery digits teasingly around Spike's opening. Spike's panting and moaning as Xander gently breaches the tight ring of muscle with a slippery finger. He strokes slowly in and out and adds a second finger when Spike asks for more. Spike is making wonderful sounds that go straight to Xander's cock and he rubs himself lightly on the soft bed cover. He carefully explores with his fingers until Spike gasps and cries out and Xander rubs over the same spot again and again until Spike is begging for Xander to take him now.  He spreads a generous amount of lube over his stiff length and leans over to take Spike's lips in a kiss. He looks down between their bodies and using a hand at the base of his cock he presses forward. He slides along the groove without entering and moans at the friction. He readjusts his grip and pushes forward, Spike lets out a soft gasp as the head pops through and Xander holds himself still for a moment. Spike looks up and their eyes meet while Xander slowly moves, sliding in deeper, carefully watching for any sign of pain. All he sees is eyes darkened with desire and he continues to gradually slide inside until finally, his entire length is snugly gripped and surrounded. Xander waits, suspended, his arms quivering with the effort. A bead of sweat tickles his back as it creeps its way down to pool at the base of his spine. Spike's eyes are wide and he's panting hard and fast.

  
“Is this okay?” Xander asks, voice strained and hushed.

  
Spike gives him a tiny smile. “Oh yeah,” he gasps. “Be better if ya moved.” And putting action to words, Spike wraps his legs around Xander's waist and pulls. Xander groans as his cock slides a fraction of an inch further inside. Taking the hint, Xander starts dragging his hard length out of the clenching grasp before pushing back inside, increasing the speed of his thrusts as he gets lost in the delightful sensations. They are both panting and moaning and Xander doesn't ever want it to end but he can feel that he's getting close.

  
“Claim me Xan.” Spike demands and says more words Xander doesn't understand causing the area around the bed to glow and pulse with a blue light. When he's finished, Xander takes his lips in a bruising kiss and pulling back to breathe, Xander locks his gaze with Spike's. Xander thrusts hard and deep and says what he feels is right.

  
“Mine!” Xander cries.

  
“Yours!” Spike cries in return.

  
Xander begins a fast, pounding rhythm that brings them both quickly to a shattering, blissful orgasm as the blue light seeps into their skin, joining them as one. Holding each other close, they drift off to sleep while outside the trees shake and animals flee in fear as the forest fills with screams of anger.  
  


  


  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dagger-1.jpg)

  
  



	8. Sanctuary of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Authors:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 8/10  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** None, any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.  


 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)   


  
  
  


Chapter ~ 8 ~ Autumn

 

Xander slowly wakes to the feel of a soft fluffy pillow beneath his head and strong arms holding him close. He snuggles deeper into the comfortable, soothing embrace and watches as the rays of sunlight shining through the stained glass windows casts pretty, colourful patterns on the rug and the walls of the room. Fortunately, the heavy drapes hanging from the elaborately carved canopy provide a safe haven for his bed partner. The heavy material keeps the bed in shadow while the rest of the room sparkles in an elegant light show. He watches quietly not wanting to wake Spike and thinks about the future. Without the interference and distraction of others, they quickly and easily formed a bond that felt deep and right. Xander worries what might happen when they get back. What might happen when Spike sees Buffy again. Spike had reassured him many times before the collapse of Sunnydale, the relationship between the pair was over. Spike telling Xander the painful, sometimes intimate details is still a surprise but one he's grateful for as it allows him to better understand what happened. Thinking about the things Spike and Buffy did to each other makes Xander shiver and he feels the arms wrapped about him, pull him a bit closer.

“You cold? Can start the fire if ya want?” Spike asks in a quiet voice as if afraid to disturb the peaceful atmosphere of the room.

Xander wiggles his body around so he's facing Spike. “Thought you were still asleep and no I'm fine. Would rather stay in bed for a bit. We have to wait for dark anyway.” He thought about that for a moment. “You do still have to wait for dark, right?”

Spike let out a short bark of laughter. “Yeah. Unfortunately. Be sundown soon enough and then we can be on our way.”

Xander watches as Spike begins picking at imaginary bits of fluff. He sneaks a hand out from beneath the covers and places it over Spike's stilling the nervous action and causing him to look up. Xander sees something in those blue eyes he thought he'd never see, fear. His stomach does a lazy roll making him grateful they haven't eaten yet. “What's wrong?”

Spike looks away appearing to study the patterns on the wall, his face very still and mouth pressed into a thin line. He merely shakes his head without answering which does nothing to help Xander's now very queasy stomach. “Spike?” He coaxes gently with no result. Reaching out he forces Spike to face him. “You wanna be together and yet you won't talk to me? What kind of relationship is that? C'mon spill.”

“'M sorry. You're right. Just not sure I wanna know the answer but,” Spike pauses and takes a deep breath and lets it out with a sigh. He holds Xander's gaze and asks, “In the light of day, do you regret it?”

Spike's voice sounds hopeful and a bit scared. Xander understands it and hates it all at the same time. Spike's had his emotions bent and twisted like an old gnarled tree, battered by the wind and left fragile and in need of care. Xander is happy to offer that care. “No. Never. I want you to listen to me. I will never regret claiming you and I'm not ashamed of you. There will be no hiding or sneaking around. When we get back, I'll be telling everyone. You're mine.”

Spike pulls Xander in for a fierce kiss, claiming and plundering his mouth. “Thank you,” he says simply when he pulls back to allow Xander to catch his breath. Xander sees a far more confident, surer Spike and feels his stomach relax and give a growl of hunger. He shrugs and says, “Food?”

Spike takes a peek around the room to make sure he's safe from the sun before nodding. “Think I can manage a bit of something.” Gracefully rolling out of the large bed, Spike strides to the other side of the room uncaring of his nudity. Xander watches and enjoys the show before a previously ignored need begins making urgent demands. “Ah. Spike?”

“Yeah?” Spike asks turning to look at Xander over his shoulder.

“You got a bathroom? I kinda need to... you know.”

“Through there, nothing fancy mind.” Spike says indicating a door in the other corner near the overflowing bookshelf.

Xander exits the bed much less gracefully than Spike but doesn't care as the pressure on his bladder is becoming almost painful. Making a mad dash across the room, he ducks through the doorway and quickly locating the toilet, takes a much-needed piss. While the stream splashes into the bowl, he looks around the room.

The toilet he's using is old-fashioned in appearance but not entirely unfamiliar and nestled in an alcove of large carved stone tiles. The toilet is made almost entirely of the same stone except for the small round wooden seat upon the narrow stone bench and a small metal handle. The rest of the room has dark wood walls and there is a large, soft rug to keep the feet from the cold of the stone floor. Taking up most of the space is a large copper bath across from a small stone sink with a shelf of brown, fluffy towels above. After relieving himself and washing his hands, Xander peers closer at the bath. It's large enough for two and has a raised shelf, allowing one of the bathers to sit slightly higher in the water and another small angled shelf in the corner that holds several glass bottles and a candle. Xander grins as he considers the possibilities and he wonders if there's time for a nice bath before they head out. Turning to head back to the bedroom, he sees Spike leaning in the doorway, wearing a loosely tied, long blue robe and a knowing smirk on his face.

“I'm sure we can find the time,” Spike says while holding out another robe the same as the one he's wearing but in green.

Taking the offered garment, Xander quickly slides his arms in the sleeves. He's starting to feel a slight chill from standing naked in the room. “Thanks.”

“C'mon. Breakfast is ready.” Spike leads the way back to the other room and they settle themselves on the couch. Spike has lit the fire and the warmth is welcome. Xander suddenly smells something familiar. “Is that coffee?”

“Yep,” Spike responds lifting a cup of dark red liquid and talking a sip.

Xander pours himself some coffee from the pot on the table and adds a generous amount of milk and sugar. He takes a sip and lets out a groan of pleasure. “Oh, god. I think I love you.”

Spike freezes in mid motion, the cup in his hand suspended inches above the surface of the table. He looks at Xander in astonishment. Xander looks back in alarm. He didn't mean to say it. Did he mean it? “I didn't mean -”

“'S ok. I know you didn't mean it.” Spike interrupts.

“No. I mean yes. Well no. Wait.” Xander takes a minute to gather his thoughts and tries again. “I do love you but I didn't mean to say it like that.”

“Love you too Xan.” Spike says with a happy little grin that makes Xander feel absurdly cheerful and although he knows he's being sappy and silly, he doesn't care. Being with Anya did make him happy but what he feels now is so much better and he doesn't have any doubts or fears. Everything is simply as it should be and he's excited about the future again which is something that's been lacking recently. It's a good feeling but they can't stay here forever. “Now that we've got that figured out we still need to get home.”

“Reckon the easiest way would be the same way you got here.”

“True and Dawn is opening the portal but how do we find it?”

“Did you come here not knowing if you could get back?”

“I ah. That is...uhm. We kinda figured I could work that out after I got here.”

“Stupid.” Spike abruptly stands and begins pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. His body is tense and his usually graceful, fluid movements are stiff with anger and annoyance. He stops and points a finger at Xander before growling. “'Preciate what you've done, I do, but if you ever put yourself at risk like that again, you'll be wearing your entrails as a scarf.”

Xander agrees it had been kinda stupid. “Got it. I guess we didn't really think this all the way through.”

“Can't believe Percy went along with it.” Xander simply stares back afraid to tell Spike why Wesley didn’t object. “He didn't know, did he?”

Oops. Caught. “Well...”

“Never mind.” Spike says with an exaggerated eye roll and a wave of his hand. “We'll discuss it when we get back and **we will** discuss it. ” Spike watches and waits until Xander nods his head vigorously in understanding. “Good. Now you said the Niblet is opening the portal?”

“Yeah. We worked out how often it was safe for her to open it and what might work best for me over here but it was hard because we weren't exactly sure about the time difference. So we settled on opening the portal for ten minutes every hour.”

“Right.” Spike hands Xander a tray of bread and cheese and then picks up his own glass. “Shouldn't be too much of a problem. It'll have magical signature so I can track it.”

“Magic again?” Xander asks with concern. “Thought you said magic had consequences?”

“Depends on the intent doesn't it. If ya mean to help or harm. If it's selfish or mean. A bit of fun or serious dark magic.”

It makes sense and Xander feels a huge sense of relief and then another thought occurs to him. “Speaking of helping. Someone's been giving me a hand now and then. Do you think it's anything to worry About? I thought maybe it was Dru but I'm not sure.”

“No. Don't need to worry,” Spike says with a knowing grin.

“It was you wasn't it?” Xander asks with a laugh.

“Well yeah, ya daft git,” Spike responds with affection.

“Thank you.” Xander says turning serious for a moment before grinning and waggling his eyebrows. “How about that bath?”

“All done then?” Spike asks with a shake of his head and reaching to clean up the remains of their meal. “Why don't you get the water ready and I'll clean up in here.”

Xander heads off to the bathroom determined to enjoy the time they have left before having to go back to their own world and his friends. He starts the water running and looks over the bottles on the small shelf. He carefully lifts each one in turn and removes the glass stopper to smell the contents. The colourful oils smell pleasant and he finally decides to add the blue one with the subtle scent of flowers. He drizzles the oil to mix with the water flowing in the tub where it swirls and gradually turns the water a deep blue. He hears Spike enter the room behind him.

“You chose the Forget-Me-Not,” he comments as he joins Xander at the side of the tub.

“Is that okay?” Xander asks, worried he'd made a mistake.

“'Course it's okay. You wouldn't know what it means anyway.” Spike answers over his shoulder as he hangs his discarded robe over a hook and takes two fluffy towels off the nearby shelf. He slips into the water with a sigh and beckons Xander to join him.

Xander hurriedly takes off his robe and after hanging it next to Spike's, he steps into the tub and sinks into the warm blue water. They rearrange themselves so Spike sits, reclined on the shelf and Xander rests comfortably against his chest. They both rest in the warm soothing water, letting the easy silence lull them into an almost sleep.

“Tell me?” Xander finally asks.

“What's that?”

“The oil. What does it mean.” Xander elaborates.

“Didn't mean the oil really. Meant the flowers used to make the oil. Called Forget-Me-Nots.”

Xander nods his head against the smooth skin of Spike's chest encouraging him to continue.

“Well back in the day, there were a lot of things you couldn't say. Wouldn't have been proper so we used flowers instead. The Forget-Me-Not represents true love.”

Xander turns in the water so he's facing Spike. “Would've chose it anyway. If I knew.”

Spike gives him a grin full of mischief before flipping them around so Xander is now sitting on the seat and he is kneeling on the floor of the tub. “'Course you would've. Irresistible aren't I.”

With that, he slips beneath the water and licks and nips at Xander's cock. Xander groans and watches as his length thickens and hardens with the attentions. Xander is soon eternally grateful for Spike's lack of not only a gag reflex but the need to breathe. Spike resurfaces and rides Xander hard and fast until they are both breathing heavily and crying out in completion. Spike is looking at him with a smug smile as he sprawls boneless against the side of the tub.

“Another excellent use of bath oil. Lube.” Spike points out as he proceeds to wash his hair.

Xander readily agrees. They quickly finish washing and both return to the main bed chamber to dress and pack. The sun is low in the sky when Xander once again regains the familiar worn path. Only this time, he's not alone as Spike walks at his side.

  


 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dragon.jpg)

  
  



	9. Sanctuary of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 9/10  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) # 249 Suffocate  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** None, any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.  


 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)   


 

 

 

 

Chapter ~ 9 ~ Autumn

The sun is barely peeping over the horizon as they walk along the path. Occasionally there is conversation or a comfortable quiet that is only broken by the occasional bird or animal. The air is crisp with a cool breeze carrying an occasional brown leaf that tumbles slowly to the ground to join its fellows upon the ground. The discarded leaves swirl around their ankles in brief flight as they pass.

Xander looks to his companion with a smile. “I've been wondering about something.”

“What's that?”

“How come I've never seen this Haward guy? Why didn't he attack me himself?”

“Can't. Part of the rules I suppose. He can't enter the sanctuary himself. He uses the elements of the seasons to attack.”

Xander considers what he's learned about the seasons before he asks, “So the wind storm and the lava, that was him?”

“Yeah,” Spike replies nodding. “The elements of air and fire.”

“There was a falcon too. It wasn't afraid and it looked right at me.” Xander shivers at the remembrance. “It was creepy”

“That's part of how he sees. Certain animals are connected too. Don't rightly know which ones for each season though. Dru could probably tell ya. She knew all about the tarot and the powers and whatnot.”

“So if this is Autumn what can we expect?”

“Water is the element associated with the season so I dunno. Rain?” Spike ventures.

Xander grunts and then considers the swiftly darkening sky. “Hard to tell if it's cloudy or not which brings up another point. You might be able to see to get about in the dark but, even with two eyes, I tend to bump into things.”

Spike gives Xander a mischievous little grin which Xander decides he quite likes seeing. “I can sort out the light problem easy enough and it'll lead us to the portal too,” Spike says before he stops and rummages in the small satchel he packed before leaving the castle. When he removes his hand and uncurls his fingers, there in his palm is a small clear orb. Spike says a few words and it begins to glow with a pale blue light and lifts to float in the air before them. Xander almost expects Spike to say 'Ta da', he looks so pleased with himself, but it does provide the light Xander needs so with a little shake of his head, he sets off down the path with a bouncing blue orb to guide the way. He can hear Spike snickering behind him before he catches up. “Better?” Spike asks.

“Yes,” Xander responds as Spike returns to his side. “Thanks.”

After several more hours of travel, they both decide to take a break for a small meal. Finding a small grassy clearing next to the path, it is Spike who spreads his cloak like a blanket. Xander enjoys a light meal of mostly fruit and bits of bread and cheese. He's surprised to realise he actually likes the food even though it's so unlike his usual diet of pizza and snacks. Just as he's popping the last grape in his mouth, his eyes go wide and he starts to choke. Floating in the air in front of them is what looks like a small fairy. It's male with long wavy brown hair and pretty blue and green wings glittering in the light thrown by the bouncing orb. Turning, Spike swats Xander a couple of times on the back, face drawn into a concerned frown. “You okay?”

Still clearing his throat, he only points at their small, flying visitor. Spike follows Xander's finger and smiles when he spots the small fairy. “Duncan,” he says in greeting.

Xander watches amazed as the small form darts close to Spike and waves. A small, lyrical voice breaks Xander out of his jaw-dropping trance. “Hi Spike. Who's this?”

“Duncan,” Spike says to the wee fairy then points over to Xander. “This is Xander.”

The small figure flutters over to Xander and hovers near his face. The fairy is about a foot tall and has handsome features. Xander is unsure of how fairies age but Duncan looks about 25 and his eyes are an alluring, shiny green. Xander smiles in greeting. “Hello Duncan.”

Duncan flies closer before zipping back to hover in front of Spike with a small frown on his face. “Why do you smell of him?” Duncan's voice is a mixture of hurt and anger as he looks between them.

Spike darts a quick look in Xander's direction before taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and facing Duncan. “We're mated,” he says gently.

Xander watches sadly as the little face crumples and he thinks he can see tears starting to form in the stunning green eyes. “Does this mean you're leaving too?”

Spike looks fondly at his friend and holds out his hand. “C'mere Dunc. Please?”

The small fairy hesitates a moment but he relents and landing in Spike's hand, he sits and gets comfortable. “I thought that maybe.” The poor creature stops and bites his lip in distress. “I don't want you to go,” he says pleadingly.

Spike shakes his head sadly. “You knew I couldn't stay here forever Duncan.”

“I know,” Duncan says with a sigh. He looks up at Spike with such sadness, Xander feels his own eyes sting with tears. “Will you come back to visit?”

“I'll try,” Spike responds. “Promise.”

Duncan sits quietly looking so forlorn and sad, Xander feels the need to help so he offers, “Spike always keeps his promises.”

Duncan's head slowly rises and he peers at Xander through the strands of long brown hair that flow about his face in the mild breeze. “Really?”

Xander nods his head enthusiastically. “Yep. And I'll help. I kinda like it here myself.”

Duncan gives a last sniffle before wiping at the moisture on his face. He gives them a tiny smile and takes to the air. He flies up to Xander and places a feather light kiss upon his cheek. “Take care of him for me and thank you.”

“I will and you're welcome.”

Flying over to Spike, he hugs the vampire around the neck. He whispers something in Spike's ear which Xander can't make out but he watches as Spike nods his head. Duncan flies back a bit and leaning in he places a soft light kiss on Spike's lips. “I'll miss you Spike.”

“Miss you too.” Large fat drops of rain begin to fall from the sky and Spike shares a concerned look with Xander. “You better get yourself home before the rain gets too heavy. Find yourself a nice young fairy to cuddle up with and you can tell me all about it when I come back for a visit.”

“Okay,” Duncan says as he heads off in the direction of the trees before he stops and turns to face the two still sat on the ground. “Bye,” he says with a wave. They watch as he darts away to disappear amongst the trees surrounding the clearing.

The rain is falling more heavily and they stand and gather their cloaks around them, pulling the large hoods up over their heads. As they regain the path, a large clap of thunder booms and a jagged flash of bright lightening flashes across the sky. The rain increases in intensity as they move quickly along the trail towards the natural canopy of the trees. The drops are large and heavy, hurting their shoulders as they plummet from the sky. The air is filled with a crackle of electricity and the smell of ozone is strong. Even though they are standing next to each other they need to shout to be heard over the wind, the splashes and the loud crashes of thunder which seem to come from all around them.

They finally reach the portion of the trail that winds between the large, old trees, their remaining leaves providing a small measure of protection from the torrent of water falling from the sky. The sound of the rain falling upon the leaves overhead is a din of noise and not bothering to speak they merely grasp each other by the hand and move along as quickly as possible. There is a sudden loud crack and Xander feels a jerk upon his arm as Spike yanks him backwards. A large branch falls from above to land with a resounding crunch on the trail near their feet and a shower of debris flies through the air. Spike quickly turns them and holds Xander in a close embrace to protect him from the dangerous bits of wood. Xander squirms in alarm, frightened Spike could be staked but the danger is soon over and Spike releases him from his tight grip.

“You okay?” Spike shouts over the din while sliding his hands up and down Xander's body, checking for any signs of injury.

Xander pushes the hands away in anger. “What the hell Spike!? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Spike's mouth drops open in shock. His hood now fallen to rest upon his back, the rain seeping through the meagre protection is now soaking his hair making it curl and dripping down his shocked, puzzled face. “Xander?”

Xander takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly in an attempt to diffuse the fear causing his anger. Spike is obviously not dust, he reminds himself. “Spike,” he begins. “It was wood. You could've gotten yourself killed trying to protect me from a splinter.”

Spike closes his eyes and pulls Xander in for a hug. “I'm sorry”

“Just promise me you won't do that again.”

“I didn't ..I just acted. I'll try Xan.”

Xander decides this will have to do for now and as they are both getting soaked perhaps it would be better to find some shelter. “Let's find some place to sit this out.”

“Looks like it's getting more rocky and there's some hills this way. Should be able to find a cave we can use.”

Xander nods and they clamber over the remains of the gnarled oak tree across their path. Moving hand in hand the regain the soggy trail moving as swiftly as they dare behind the bouncing blue ball. The sound of rushing water soon adds to the cacophony of the night. The shelter of trees opens out a bit as a large fast flowing river cuts across the path. The river is probably quite tranquil and beautiful but the torrent of rain turns it into a swirling rush barely being contained within it's banks. Xander eyes the small stone bridge with caution. “Is there another way across? Or maybe we can get around?”

“'Fraid not. Might be able to go around but I'm not sure how long that will take or how much time we have left before sunrise.” Spike looks at the river and up at the stormy sky before he continues, “'Sides he'd only find another way to try to stop us.”

Xander agrees. He's discovered for himself how persistent Haward can be in his pursuit. “Yeah. You're right. It's stone so it should hold. Right?”

“Right.” Spike says but his doubt is obvious.

They join hands once again and begin walking slowly over the stone expanse. It's not that long but it is narrow and Xander discovers the wet surface is slippery beneath his feet. He concentrates on placing each foot carefully on the stone surface, testing his footing before allowing his weight to shift. He can hear a loud, roaring coming from his left and looking up his eyes widen in fear and he shouts in alarm. “Spike!”

A large wall of water is almost upon them as they stand exposed in the middle of the bridge. Knowing they'll never be able to make it to the relative safety of the riverbank, he adjusts his grip on the hand in his trying form as secure a hold as possible. The giant wave of water slams into Xander with so much force it knocks both his feet out from under him and his breath out of his lungs. Xander finds himself tumbling and rolling uncontrollably, not knowing which way is up or down. To his dismay he realises his hand is empty. His lungs pound, demanding air and spots form before his eyes. He becomes entangled in long strands gripping at his legs and arms tightly. He thrashes about uselessly before a calmness descends and the spots become larger. The pressure on his chest increases and he remembers reading once that when a person drowns, they actually suffocate from lack of air. He's amazed at his matter of fact demeanour when he's surely about to die. As the darkness descends, he wishes he could have spent more time with Spike and said goodbye to Dawn.

Xander's body aches. He feels like he spent hours working out at the gym. Funny. He didn't think the after life would be like this. He's not exactly sure what he expected but, nope, not this aching soreness. He can feel heat along his left side and he tries to turn into the comfort only to suck in a sharp breath when the movement makes his aches become sharp pains.

“Easy,” says Spike's voice and there's a hand on his chest while another strokes soothingly through his hair. Spike! Xander opens his eyes to see the vampire looking down at him in concern.

He swallows around the lump lodged in his throat and manages to croak out a quiet question. “What?”

Spike gives him a small smile and he looks relieved. “We're in a cave not too far from the river. I thought....” He closes his eyes and Xander reaches up to give the hand on his chest a squeeze of reassurance. “Was so scared. When you went under. It felt like hours till I found you and you were hardly breathin' at all.”

Xander doesn't remember ever seeing Spike look so scared and small. “I'm okay,” he says trying to sit up but lies back down with a groan as abused muscles protest the movement. “Maybe a slight exaggeration there.” Looking down he sees he's lying naked under Spike's cloak near a small fire. He gives Spike a questioning look.

Spike shrugs. “Had to check and make sure nothin' was broken and your clothes were all wet.”

“Yeah. How long have I been out and are you alright?”

“'M fine, luv. A few bumps and bruises same as you.” Spike gives a small laugh. “Maybe a bit damp around the edges.”

“Thanks for fishing me out.”

“Don't need to thank me for that. Would do it again in a heartbeat,” Spike promises before yawning widely.

Xander lifts the edge of the cloak and offers, “Plenty of room under here and you look done in.”

“Thanks,” Spike says slipping Xander's damp cloak off his shoulders before cuddling up under the dry one. Xander feels safe and warm finding himself wrapped up in strong arms, his head resting on Spike's chest. He watches quietly as Spike quickly drops off to sleep and closing his eyes, he soon follows.

 

 

  


  


 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dagger-1.jpg)


	10. Sanctuary of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Authors:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #253 Any Joke in a Storm  
 **Chapter:** 10/10 ~ Epilogue~  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** None, any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.  


 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)

 

 

The sun is low in the sky when Xander finally stirs from sleep thinking he could very easily get used to waking up next to Spike, either held in the strong embrace or holding the slighter form in his own arms. A shiver makes his body tremble and he notices how cold it is inside the cave. The fire has long since gone out and there is a cold wind blowing around his barely covered body. He can see his breath in the watery light filtering in through the opening and shivers again. Spike begins moving in his arms and he looks down as blue eyes flutter open. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Don't matter,” Spike says with a grin. “Need to get movin' soon in any case.”

Xander nods in response, shivers and tries very hard to keep his teeth from chattering.

“You cold?” Spike asks then looks around noticing the unlit fire and the sparkle of frost on the rocky walls and floor. “Shit. It is cold in here.” Getting up he dances about in the cold handing Xander his, thankfully now dry, clothes and relighting the fire.

Xander tosses the cloak aside and does his own dance as he hurries to dress. They huddle near the fire to get warm.

“Should have something to eat Xan. Could toast some slices of the bread over the fire. Even melt some cheese between 'em.”

Xander's stomach rumbles in response to the suggestion and Xander gives a sheepish, embarrassed laugh. “I am hungry. Obviously. And that actually sounds good. But what about you? You haven't had anything since we left the castle.”

“I'll be alright,” Spike dismisses Xander's concerns with a wave of his hand. “Gone longer than a few days without.”

“Maybe but you don't have to do that. I mean. I'm here. You could-”

“No.”

“But-”

“Said no. You're not food Xan.” Spike states with finality before turning his face away.

“I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I'm here and I want to do this for you.” He reaches out and turns Spike's face back, not letting him hide away. Spike sighs heavily before meeting Xander's eyes. Xander isn't entirely sure of what he's seeing on the expressive face. Uncertainty? Insecurity? “Spike. C'mon, if I can help you, won't you please let me?”

“It will deepen the bond. And the more I drink from you or you from me will continue to strengthen the claiming bond.”

Xander keeps a small laugh of relief from bubbling out. Spike is obviously feeling vulnerable and he doesn't think laughing at him is going to help. Instead he reaches out and takes one of Spike's hands in a loose hold and rubs his thumb soothingly over the soft skin. “I want you to listen to me okay? No interruptions and really listen. Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Spike sounds puzzled and more than a bit unsure.

“When I came here to try to find you, I knew Spike. I knew we might need to bond so you could leave here and guess what? Here I am. I came Spike but not because anybody made me or I felt sorry for you or any of that other crap. I came because I wanted to. We started something in those few weeks before Sunnydale became a big dirty hole in the ground and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Thinking about you. I chose this. You got that? I did this because I wanted to be with you.”

“Thought you were only looking for a little bit of comfort back then. You used to hate me. It was all so fast.”

Xander nods in understanding. “I never actually hated you. Didn't trust you. Was a bit jealous maybe but I didn't hate you. It was more of hating what you were. I've grown up a lot since then and it was before I knew what kind of man you were. “ Xander smiles at Spike's look of surprise when he uses the term 'man' but he means it and he tugs on the hand in his, pulling the vampire closer. “And yeah, at first I might have been looking for a bit of comfort but that changed pretty quickly after the first few hours we spent talking. I'd never given you a chance before.”

“Could say the same about myself. I never gave you much of a chance either. Don't think I really saw you for a long time. Thought you were only around for fetching donuts and the comedy routine.”

“Hey any joke in a storm and I put a lot of thought into those donut choices. So...” Xander kisses those oh so close and enticing lips before holding up his arm in offering. “Breakfast then? For both of us?”

Spike nods and lightly grasps Xander's arm bringing it to his mouth. He presses a soft feather light kiss to the skin before carefully, gently biting. Xander relaxes as he feels no pain, only a light warmth and a strange, tingly feeling. It's kinda nice actually. Spike stops after a few moments and licks over the small punctures before leaning up and kissing Xander soundly on the mouth. Xander tastes a very slight hint of copper under the normal apple and cinnamon he's come to associate with kissing Spike, but strangely, he's not upset or freaking out. He feels a sense of pride at being able to help and lets himself fall into the wonderful feeling of those soft lips sliding against his own as their tongues dance. They break apart as Xander's stomach once again protests its empty state with a loud gurgle. Laughing they set about getting Xander some breakfast.

“Do you think it's winter now?” Xander asks with a shiver. It's as if the act of asking reminds him of how cold it is inside the cave even with their small fire.

“Yeah. Would say so. Shouldn't stay in here much longer,” Spike says eyeing their surroundings suspiciously.

Xander is looking around too, wondering what it is Spike expects to see, when he remembers the words for winter. Winter is night. Here resides the element of Earth and the power of law. Xander catches on quickly and agrees. A cave may not be the wisest place to be if Haward decides to try attacking them again.

“I'm done anyway.” Xander says grabbing his satchel and checking to see what survived his impromptu dip in the swirling river. He's happy to see most of his belongings are still inside and in one piece. He holds his dagger rubbing lightly over the blood-red stone in the hilt. “Spike?”

“Yeah, Pet.”

Xander feels warm hearing the endearment fall so easily from Spike's lips. Oh, he's heard it before but not normally directed his way. “What's gonna happen to the stuff we've collected here? Will it come back with us?”

Spike looks down at the dagger in Xander's hand. “'M sorry. I don't know. They might. Tell ya what. If they don't, we'll find you a new dagger to replace it.”

Xander appreciates the offer but it wouldn't be the same. He suspects Spike already knows this but is trying to help. “Thanks,” he says trying his best to sound happy and not disappointed.

“Know it's not the same. Best I can do though.”

Silly observant vampire. “Will I ever be able to keep a secret any more?” Xander asks with more amusement than irritation.

“Nope.” Spike grins back. “You ready then?”

“Let's go home.”

Spike once again says the words to create the bouncing blue orb and they follow it out of the cave and into the frigid afternoon.

“Is it dark enough?” Xander looks up at the cloudy sky with concern.

“Cloudy enough and it'll be night soon enough.”

They regain their path easily enough as the cave isn't far from the well-worn trail. A light dusting of snow covers the ground and more small flakes are falling slowly from the sky as they walk along. They talk quietly as they walk considering the possibilities ahead when they get home. There is a lot of things to consider. Where to live, where to work. Xander wonders how he's going to explain to Buffy and Willow his new-found attraction for the male form and specifically Spike's. Does this count as stealing Buffy's old boyfriend? He decides not, since she wouldn't even listen when he and Dawn brought up the idea Spike was still around somewhere. He gives a mental shrug. Too late now anyway. They're bonded. He stops suddenly and Spike takes a few steps before he stops and turns realising Xander is no longer walking beside him.

“You okay?”

“Are we married now?”

Xander can see Spike fighting the urge to laugh. “Uh. Well. Yeah I suppose so. You alright with that?”

Xander thinks it over. Is he okay with being married to Spike, William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers? He doesn't feel panic or regret or any of the other things he might. He only feels happy and content. “Yeah,” he nods happily. “Yeah I am. One question though?”

“And what’s that?”

“Are you Mrs Harris or am I Mr Bloody?”

Spike stands looking at Xander as if he's never seen him before while Xander giggles madly. “You're insane,” Spike observes but he's laughing too.

They resume their trek through the thinning clumps of trees. The snow is coming down heavier now and the flakes are larger and sticky. The small rocks they need to climb around or over are becoming more frequent and they need to take care on their slippery surface. The determinedly continue as the wind increases whipping the snow into their exposed faces stinging their cheeks and making their noses red. They try using the hoods of their cloaks to shelter their faces but the wind keeps blowing them back and they need their hands free for balance as they slide on the snow.

They enter a rocky ravine with caution. The snow giving way to the treacherous gleam of ice. They look to each other in alarm, reaching out to clasp hands, when the ground beneath their feet begins to rumble and shake. The sound increases as rocks tumble down the steep sides to land in a heap at the bottom near their feet. They stand watching as the rocks rise in the snowy air and begin to form a shape. Before their stunned eyes the shape of a large man appears.

“Haward,” Xander guesses.

A rocky arm lifts to point at Spike standing at his side. “He's mine. Return him.”

“Standing right here.” Spike huffs in annoyance.

Xander, refusing to be afraid, takes a step forward. “Too late. We're bonded now and he's coming back with me.”

“Still standing right here.” Spike growls.

“Not too late fragile human. Your bond can be broken and when you are gone I will claim what is rightfully mine.”

“Fuck this!” Spike shouts stepping in front of Xander. “I do what I want!” Go where I want! I won't be ordered about or fought over like some prize!”

“Stand aside,” Haward booms threateningly.

“No!” Spike refuses and raises his arms as he starts an incantation. A ball of energy grows larger and brighter between his hands. The glowing ball flies from Spike's hands with a roar and hits Haward who was trying to reach and trap Xander in his rocky grasp. Haward screams in pain and frustration as bits of rock fly through the air. Xander turns his head away to protect his face from the flying debris. In the far corner, he sees the portal, swirling and wavering in the snow. So close but Haward is still between them and the way home.

“Spike!” he shouts pointing to the portal when Spike looks his way. Spike nods and starts to move his way. Suddenly all Xander can see is a thick rocky arm as Spike shouts out a warning. Xander ducks but isn't fast enough and he feels the arm hit his shoulder. He looses his footing and falls to the ice hard enough to cause the air to rush from his lungs in a large plume of vapour that hangs in the air in front of his eyes. He can hear the sounds of fighting and he struggles to stand. He groans in frustration and pain as his foot slips yet again on the ice and his knee bangs the ice with a thunk. He brushes the hair from his eyes in frustration and looks to see if he can find Spike. What he sees makes his heart thud in his chest.

Spike is standing before Haward, blocking his path to Xander, as Haward rushes headlong towards his target as if Spike isn't there. Xander finally regains his feet as he hears the roar signalling the release of another magical ball of energy. Haward reacts in pain and anger striking out and catching Spike a hard blow and sending him flying through the air. He lands on the ice with a crunch and Xander slips and slides his way to his side as quickly as possible. Xander is grateful to hear a moan from Spike and see the swirl of the portal only a few steps away. Without stopping his slide, Xander scoops Spike up in his arms and cradles his body close as they slip into the swirling haze. The roar and the wind is abruptly cut off and Xander feels a sense of disorientation and weightlessness before he lands with a thump.

Xander remains still, eyes closed and curled up on his side on the floor.

“Xander! Xander!” Dawn's voice pierces the quiet. Xander unfolds and opens his eyes to look around the familiar room. Dawn reaches his side and kneels next to him on the floor. “Where's Spike? Xander? Where is he?”

Sitting up, Xander looks around the room for his mate but only sees the two of them. Dawn is still shaking him and is starting to cry. “I...He was with me. In my arms.”

Opening his hands, he looks down to see the amulet Spike had worn to close the hellmouth and destroy the Turok-Han. He lets the gaudy bit of jewellery slip through his fingers to land between his legs with a muffled thump as it hits the plush rug on the floor. Dawn pushes it aside and throws herself in his lap. His arms wrap around her as they seek comfort from one another.

“No, no, not fair. No.” Xander sobs into Dawn's hair as she clings to him and hides her face against his chest.

Neither notice the shaking, smoking amulet lying discarded on the floor near Xander's feet until it flashes and screeches as it discharges its trapped occupant. Xander looks up through tear filled eyes to watch as Spike reforms before him. He only moves when Spike suddenly drops to his hands and knees. Xander quickly gathers Spike in his arms and sobs harder when he feels Spike's arms wrap around him and pull him close. Spike grasps his shoulders and pushes him back to look in his face. Watery blue eyes meet equally watery hazel and they close the distance, their lips meeting in a heated kiss of passion. They only break apart when they hear a loud throat clearing noise coming from nearby. They both turn to look at Dawn, standing, and watching them with her arms folded across her chest, her foot tapping in impatience. Her smile is blinding as she waves. “Hi. Remember me?”

“Dawnie.” Xander says in a voice hoarse with tears but she only has eyes for Spike.

“Bit.” That's all it takes and she's suddenly grasping them both in her arms as they all kneel on the floor.

“Oh Spike. I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back. Don't do that again.”

“Don't plan on it Niblet.” Spike locks eyes with Xander. “Plan on staying right here for a good long time.” Xander sniffles and smiles, happy and ready to start a new life.

 

 

  


  


 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dragon.jpg)  



	11. Sanctuary of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.

**Title:** Sanctuary of the Seasons  
 **Authors:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** ~ Epilogue ~  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** None, any mistakes are those of the author  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrtr_aka_wmgrg**](http://wrtr-aka-wmgrg.livejournal.com/) & Closing artwork by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander goes on a quest to another dimension to free the Dark Prince trapped in the Sanctuary.  
 **A/N:** I want to thank everyone who read, commented and stuck with me through this and a very special thank you to [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) for your constant, unwavering support. *hugs*

 

 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=seasons-1.jpg)  


 

 

 

 

  
  


Xander stretches and grabs his coffee cup from the bedside table. He takes an invigorating swallow before setting aside. “Why did the ref stop the game this time?”

“Bad tackle and no not that kind of tackle.”

“Right, So is that a yellow card then?”

“Not this time. Wasn't that bad so he only warned em and gave the other team a free kick.”

“Oh. Right.”

“You don't have to watch this with me ya know.”

“I know but I want to and I will figure out the rules. Eventually.”

“I'm sure you will.”

“Now what?”

“It's half time.”

“You mean snack time and refill my coffee cup time.” Xander slips out of bed and pads naked across the floor. He turns around at the doorway and smiles at Spike's appreciative stare. “And I almost forgot, bathroom time. Want anything from the kitchen?”

“I could go for a bit of lunch. If you're sure?”

“You got it.” He gives his arse an extra wiggle as he heads for the other room. “Be right back.”

He's back in record time and resettles himself comfortably on the bed. “Do you miss it?” He asks Spike as he hands him a mug of warm blood.

“Miss what?”

“The Sanctuary? All the magic?”  
“Not really. Like being here with you. Besides I got a bit more magic than I had before.” Spike reaches over and runs the back of his fingers along the side of Xander's face. “And you got to keep this.”

Xander smiles and ducks his head. “Yeah well two eyes are definitely a bonus and although I don't think I'll be wearing it around town, I like having the clothes too.” He turns sad as he thinks of the things he did return without. “I lost my satchel though.”

“About that,” Spike comments looking a little bit guilty.

“Spike? What have you done?”

“Well...like I said, I do have some magic. I still know all the spells I learned and I think with some practise I could still do most of 'em.”

“And while that is great, you still haven't told me what you've been up to.”

“I was just getting to that, Pet.” Spike nimbly hops off the bed and kneels on the floor, reaching underneath for something. He stands back up and Xander's eyes widen in surprise. There in Spike's hands is his satchel. “Niblet helped and I only popped back for a few minutes. It was right there.” Spike climbs back on the bed and hands the precious item over to its owner.

Xander looks down at the bag and runs his hands over the material, fingers tracing every line and crease.

“Aren't ya gonna open it?”

“I'm almost afraid to,” he says with a small, shaky laugh. He opens the satchel and takes out the items one by one. A large smile brightens his face as his fingers close around a familiar smooth, metallic handle. He holds the dagger up in the light of the room admiring the flash and glint of the blood-red stone embedded in the hilt.

“Knew how much it meant to ya.”

“Thank you, Spike.” He leans over and places a long, lingering kiss on Spike's lips. Spike groans appreciatively and pushes the satchel aside to take its place in Xander's lap. They begin a slow grind and rub which creates a delightful friction on their burgeoning erections. Xander is panting heavily as his movements increase in force and speed. He feels like he's running a race, chasing an elusive prize that is just out of reach. He feels the tightening of his balls and a warmth spreads over his body as they draw up and his cock spurts between their writhing bodies. He can feel Spike's hard length pulsing almost in time with his own, releasing his own spend to mix with Xander's.

Gah,” he offers looking down at the impressively large and quickly cooling puddle on his belly. He smiles at Spike's answering laugh. It's a wonderful sound and Xander will never tire of hearing it. The phone rings and they exchange a look and a grin which says 'finished in the nick of time'.

Xander reaches over to stop the persistent ringing. “Harris -Bloody house of fun and games, how can we help you today?” Spike raises and eyebrow at the title but doesn't say anything. Xander asks a few questions and listens to whoever is on the phone as Spike goes back to watching the game which had restarted while they were having their impromptu afternoon sex.

Spike turns to look at Xander when he finally hangs up. “So what'd the watcher want this time?”

“The usual blah, apocalypse, blah, research, and apparently Angel needs our help.”

“Angel?” Spike asks giving Xander his full attention at the mention of his Sire.

“Yep. Apparently he needs something from the Sanctuary dimension.”

“Really? No kidding?”

“Nope. So you wanna go for a visit?”

“Yeah. I kinda fancy another little trip. Would like to see Duncan again and wait till you see the Angel over there.”

“I can hardly wait,” Xander says with a grin. “Giles says we'll need to leave in a few weeks. They need to do some research first and I need to clean this up before it dries solid and I stick to the sheets.”

“Great then I can make you dirty again,” Spike says chasing a laughing Xander down the hall.

 

~End~

 

  


[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=Dagger-1.jpg)  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Always and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408679) by [TheLadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin)




End file.
